It Happened on a Wednesday
by BearKat13
Summary: Zombies are here and it's up to Rachel to keep the Gleeks alive! This is a Faberry story. I'm sorry that the summary sucks but the story's pretty good. Not Finn friendly. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so this has been running through my head for about 3 weeks and I've finally decided to write it. It's my first time attempting this kind of story so I apologize if it's horrible. Please let me know if it sucks or not and if I should continue. Also I dislike Finn greatly so you will see some Finn bashing. Please review and I hope you enjoy = )**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, if I did it definitely wouldn't be centered around Finn = ( **_

It was the end of the day on a Wednesday and I was in the choir room waiting for Glee club to start. I was sitting beside Finn, much to my displeasure, with Kurt on my right, Mercedes beside him and Artie beside her. Sam, Brittany, Santana, and Quinn were in the middle row, and Noah, Mike, and Tina were in the top row.

"I said no Sue!" I hear Mr. Shue shout exasperated as he walks into the choir room, Coach Sylvester on his heels. We all sit up and watch the argument with interest. In my opinion it's always fun to watch them go at eachother's throats. Coach always has some funny insults.

"Oh come now William, I know the chemical fumes wafting from your hair is affecting your senses, but that doesn't mean you have to shout," she taunts him with a smirk. He just rolls his eyes and glares at her. "Now, are you, or are you, going to let me use your club in one of my routines? Choose wisely William."

"Once again, no! I'm not going to let you use my kids Sue, it's n-"

He's interrupted by a scream. It's quiet until another and then another scream is heard. Everyone looks around confused as Mr. Shue and Coach run into the hallway to see what's wrong. They come back inside the room a few minutes later looking extremely pale and shaken. They've also managed to find Ms. Pillsbury and she looks as if she's fixing to have a panic _and _a heart attack.

"What's going on Mr. Shue?" I question quickly. I have a theory but I really hope it's wrong seeing as I don't have the proper supplies with me. He just stares wide eyed at me, speechless. "Coach?" I ask, when I figure out Shue can't speak.

"It can't be," is the only thing the coach is able to say, so I roll my eyes and stand up. Everyone looks at me questioningly and Finn tries to grab my hand as I begin to walk towards the door.

"Rach wait. What are you doing? It's not safe out there," Finn tells me, also standing and trying to grab me again. Well no shit Sherlock, I couldn't have guessed that all on my own, what with all the screaming and the shaken up teachers and what-not.

I roll my eyes as I dodge his grasp again and turn towards the room. "Noah? Britt?" When they looks at me and nod I grimace. "I think it's happening." They stare at me for a few seconds in shock before another scream knocks them back into reality.

"Seriously Jewbabe? Are you sure?" Noah asks me with a hint of excitement and fear in his voice. It's also reflected on his and Brittany's faces.

"I don't know, but I really think it-" My phone ringing interrupts what I'm saying and when I see it's Jake I quickly flip it open. "Jake? Sweetie are you, Kelly, and Sarah ok?"

_"Rachel I'm scared. Mom's acting really weird so I locked me, Sarah, and Kelly in Puck's room. She keeps trying to bite us," _he tells me in a frantic voice, and I know he's close to tears.

"Fuck!" I shout, causing everybody to jump and Noah and Britt to stand quickly, knowing I'm talking about their younger siblings. "Jake, she didn't bite you did she? Or Sarah, or Kelly?" I ask frantically, needing to know but not wanting to.

_"No, she tried but I was able to push her away. We pushed Puck's dresser and bed infront of the door and she's trying to get in."_

I'm relieved at hearing that no one was bitten but heartbroken to hear that Ruth turned, she basically was my mom. "Jay, I want you to do something for me ok? I want you to grab Noah's baseball bat out of his closet and use it to protect the girls if needed ok?" I'm trying to hold the tears back so I don't freak him out anymore, but a few slip out as I ask him the next question. "You know what she is now right?"

_"Yeah, I do. I can't believe your dads were right," _he tells me with a watery chuckle and I know he's crying now. _"I'll protect 'em Rae, I swear,"_ he promises me, his voice stronger.

"I believe you buddy. Now, do not, and I repeat _do not _leave Noah's room for anything. Do you hear me?"

_"Yeah I hear you Rach, and I won't."_

"Good. We'll be there as soon as we can ok? Just hold on and call us if anything happens. Remember, don't leave the room and keep quiet. I love you guys."

_"I will, I won't, and we love you too."_ With that he hung up the phone and I looked up at Noah and Britt.

"They're fine for now, but Noah," I can't even finish because of the lump in my throat. They both understand though as Britt sinks back down into her chair and Noah swallows hard and nods. I take a few seconds to gather myself back up and turn back towards the occupants of the room, who are conveniently already staring at me.

"I know you guys aren't going to believe me at first, and it's fine, but if you want to survive you _will_ listen to me and do as I say. Ok?" I tell them in a firm tone. At their nods of agreement I continue. "The dead are coming back. Most people call them zombies, but I don't like that term so we'll call 'em walkers, reepies, or clowns. Now," I walk over to a mic stand and hand it to Noah before handing a bass guitar to Brittany, "B and Noah, you guys stay here and watch over them-"

"Wait where are you going?" I'm interrupted, again, but this time by Quinn and she sounds worried.

"I, am going to go break into the schools equipment room and get us some bats," I tell them, and immediately they all start to protest, Finn and Quinn being the loudest.

"No way in hell are you going out there by yourself Berry," Quinn yells while glaring at me, her face turning red in anger.

"But Rachel you'll get hurt, why not let Puck do it since he's a guy," Finn asks. When he says this I glare at him but choose to ignore him.

"Hey!" Puck shouts over all of the unintelligible shouting. They immediately quiet down and turn towards him.

"Thank you Noah. Now as I was saying, I, meaning me and me alone, am going to the equipment closet, and I am going to grab bats to protect ourselves with. Now I'll be back," I tell them while walking towards to the door and pulling out my pocket knife. I see Quinn stand up and try to follow me. "Noah grab Quinn and keep her here please?" I ask him before she can get to far from her seat. He looks afraid of the glare she sends him but obeys anyway.

"Dammit Puckerman let me go," she growls at him, trying to break free. "How in the hell are you just going to let her go alone? I thought you guys were her friends!" she screams, now frantically trying to break free.

"Quinn stop!" Brittany orders. Quinn stops struggling and stares at Brittany, along with everyone besides Noah, Santana, and I, in shock because of her tone. "Now, the only reason Puck and I are letting Rae go alone is because she knows what she's doing. Ok? I really want to go with her, and I know Puck does to, but you guys need us more the she does. Ok?" Quinn frowns but nods, still kind of shocked with the tone Britt used with her, and I open the door and quietly slip out.

As soon as I shut the door I jump and roll to my left, just narrowly missing a walkers outstretched hands. I jump to my feet and slip behind it, plunging my knife into his skull. Before he even hits the ground I'm running to towards the closet. I encounter a few more walkers, but otherwise it's a pretty easy trip. I quickly pick the lock and slip inside. I scream as I turn on the light to see another walker inside with me. It lunges for me but I quickly dodge it and grab a bat from the rack.

"Come on you ugly bitch," I whisper under my breath as I wait for it to come at me again. Once it figures out where I am it lunges again and I swing as hard as I can. The walker drops like a sack of potatoes but being cautious I slam the bat into it's head one more time. I quickly dump some baseballs out of a duffel bag and fill it with bats. Once the bag's full to capacity I slip back out of the closet and make my way back to the choir room.

I'm almost to the choir room when I sense a presence behind me. I quickly spin around and come face to face with a zombified Figgins. I roundhouse him away from me and as soon as I land I bring up my bat and swing. I hear the crunch his head makes and I grimace before hitting him again. I never did like the dude, but I didn't want him dead.

I quickly slip into the choir room only to be tackled into a hug by three people. I'm not surprised to know it's Noah and Britt, but I am surprised to see that the third person is Quinn. I squeeze them back quickly, lingering longer on Quinn, before letting go and addressing the room.

"Ok guys, now we're going to the parking lot and getting into either my car or Kurt's," I tell them while handing Britt my keys. She gives me a questioning look but I hold up my finger, telling her that I'll tell her in a second. I hand a bat to coach, who's finally out of her shock, Mike, Sam, Britt, Noah, Santana, and Finn. "Ok, we're going to go out in a single file line. Those who don't have a bat need to get in between people who do. Tina will you push Artie please?" At her nod I continue to give instructions, "Noah's going to take the lead and I'm going to close the line. When we get to the lot Brittany's going to be driving my car and Santana, Quinn, Coach, Mike, and Tina you're going to be with her. Mr. Shue, Ms. Pillsbury, Finn, Mercedes, Sam, and Artie, you're going to go with Kurt."

"What about you and Puck?" Quinn questions wearily, already knowing she's not going to like my answer. I smile sadly at her. I really don't like making her upset but I can't help it.

"We're taking his truck to Shelby's to see if her and Beth are ok, then we're going by Noah's place to get Jake, Kelly, and Sarah." She nods in understanding. "Now is there anybody else that you guys would like us to go and get?"

"Can you go and check to see if my...If Stevie and Stacy are..." Sam tries to ask me.

"I will Sam, I promise. Anyone else?"

"My papi and my brother please," Santana asks in an abnormally quiet voice.

"I will," I tell her with a small smile.

"My mom," Quinn tells me with tears running silently down her beautiful face and my heartbreaks at seeing her cry.

I nod my head at her and gesture at the door. "Ok everyone line up," I order them. "Artie's behind Noah with Tina pushing him, Mike's behind Tina, Kurt's behind him with Sam behind Kurt, then you have Ms. Pillsbury behind Kurt, Coach behind her and Mr. Shue behind Coach, Finn you're behind Mr. Shue, with Mercedes behind Finn, Brittany's behind Mercedes with Santana behind her, and lastly Quinn's infront of me," I order them and watch as they all line up quickly.

We slowly creep out of the room and head towards the doors. I see movement out of the corner of my eye and jump to the left of Quinn. The walker lunges for me and I swing the bat, hearing the crunch and swinging again when it's down. I look behind me to see Quinn staring at me, pale-faced and wide eyed. I give her a small smile and grab her hand, pulling us back towards the group. Noah and Britt have to take down a few other walkers, but otherwise we make it outside without much difficulty.

We manage to make it to the cars, which were conveniently parked next to eachother, and get everybody loaded up unscathed.

"Britt you remember all of the codes right?" I ask her hurriedly, not liking the feeling of exposure standing in the parking lot's giving me.

"Yeah Rach I know them. Just be careful and get them home safely please," she tells me with tears in her eyes.

"I will B, I promise," I tell her. I then kiss her cheek and start to jog with Noah to his truck. We hop in and watch them pull away before he starts the truck and reaches under his seat, pulling out two colt gold cup handguns and passing me one. He also pulls out a box of magazines for them and places it between us.

"You ready bro?" he questions. I nod after taking a deep breath and he puts the truck in drive and heads towards Shelby's apartment.

When we pull into Shelby's apartment complex's lot I notice two things. The first is it's strangely calm, and the second is that I have a horrible feeling in my gut. I turn to Noah who's staring straight ahead and taking shallow breaths.

"You ready bro?" I repeat what he asked me earlier and it works when I see him crack a smile.

"Lets go get our girls," he tells me confidently as he opens his door. I put some clips into my pocket, tuck the pistol into the waistline of my jeans, grab my bat, and hop out after him.

We quickly make our way to Shelby's apartment, only running into four walkers on the way, and quietly open Shelby's door, not knowing what to expect.

**So...please review to tell me whether it sucked or not please. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! = )**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and/or followed me and my story. If I can get to 50 reviews before monday then I'll post 2 chapters in one day. Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it = )**

_**Diclaimer: I do not own Glee**_

I open the door and the first thing I notice is crying coming from one of the rooms, and most of the furniture blocking one of the doors. I then hear a frantic banging sound against one of the other doors, and I immediately know what's happened and understand why I have the gut feeling that something's wrong. Tears spring to my eyes but I push them back and slowly make my way around the apartment, making sure it's clear.

I make my way over to where Noah's trying to clear the door and put my hand on his shoulder to stop him. He gives me a confused look.

"Not yet," I manage to tell him around the lump in my throat and point towards what I assume is Shelby's room. He just stares at the door in confusion before understanding lights up his face once he hears the frantic banging, and he looks to me in sympathy.

"I got her Rae," he tells me and wraps his arm around me. I just smile sadly and lean into his embrace for a few seconds before he breaks away and heads towards her room. He opens the door and jumps off to the side as Shelby comes barreling out. He brings his bat down on her head before she can get to far and she falls to the ground. He quickly swings again to be safe, and then we start removing the furniture from infront of Beth's door.

We rush into her room and Noah instantly pulls her into his arms and starts trying to sooth her. I leave him with his daughter and go into Shelby's room and on her bed I see a sweatshirt, so I walk over to it and pick it up. I bring it to my face and notice that it smells like her, and I pull it on before I start going through her closet, looking for any kind of bags. I find two good sized duffel bags and walk back into Beth's room to see Noah looking through Beth's closet as she sleeps in her crib.

"Good job in getting her to calm down so fast Noah," I tell him with a smile. He straightens up with a duffel bag in his hand and shoots me a grin.

"I know right? I'm totally a kickass dad," he tells me with a smug smirk, causing me to laugh.

"Ok kickass dad, while you get her things ready I'm going to gather food and supplies. Try to be quick though because I want to be out of here in 10 minutes, tops." I inform him. He gives me a nod and a salute and I walk into the kitchen with a small smile on my face. It's amazing how in a time like this he can still cheer me up without even trying.

I go through Shelby's cabinets and grab all of the non-perishable and usable items I find. By the time I'm done Noah's standing in the living room with Beth in one of those kangaroo pouches, her carseat in one hand, and her duffel slung over his shoulder.

"Ready?" I ask. At his nod I sling both of my duffels over my shoulders and grab my bat from where it was leaning against the wall. I walk over to the door and crack it open to peer outside, and when I see that it's clear I step outside. I look around for a few moments and then motion for Noah to come out as well. We slowly and carefully make our way back down to his truck and I take Beth's duffel and motion for him to hurry into the truck.

I throw the bags into the bed of the truck and notice around ten or so walkers coming towards me from my left and around five from my right, so I quickly hop into the truck and order Noah to drive. As we make our way away from the apartments I breathe a sigh of relief, because even though Shelby's gone, at least Beth's ok, and I just hope that the others that we haven't reached yet are as well.

* * *

As we pull up to Noah's house I feel another pang of loss knowing what to expect when I go inside. I tell him to say in the truck with Beth, grab my bat, and head inside as quickly and quietly as I can. As I step through the front door I get the same feeling I got at Shelby's again, and I quickly shake it off, knowing what's wrong already.

"Hey Ruth!" I shout out. I listen for a few seconds before I hear a primal sort of growling coming from the second floor. "Come on Ma I know you're up there!" I shout out again as I go and stand in front of the stairs.

After a few seconds she appears at the top of the stairs and I have to choke back a sob. She stands there growling and staring at me before she begins to hobble down the stairs. I'm freely crying by now as she makes it to the bottom step and I lead her away from the stairs, because I don't want the kids to have to see her when they leave. Once I finally get her into the kitchen I bring my bat up and with a small prayer and a whispered "Sorry Ma", I swing my bat and take her down. I make sure to hit her one more time before I slide down the fridge and sob into my arms. I only allow myself to stay there for around a minute, because I know the kids heard me calling and I don't want them to worry about me.

I pull myself to my feet and sprint up the stairs to Noah's room. Once I reach his door I start knocking on it calmly and asking them to open it.

"Rach? Is that you?" I hear Kelly ask from right behind the door.

"Yeah Kel it's me. Open the door please?" I ask her and a few minutes later the door opens and the kids jump me. I hold them all close to me before letting them go and walking downstairs.

"Rachel," Sarah whines out from Jakob's arms, wanting me to hold her instead.

"Sorry baby girl but Jake has to hold you right now. I'll hold you later I promise," I tell her with a small smile. She pouts but nods her head. I help them into the truck when we reach it and Noah releases a relieved breath.

"Sam's?" Noah questions as he pulls out of his driveway.

"Sam's," I agree in a tired tone.

* * *

As soon as we're stopped in Sam's driveway I hop out and cautiously make my way towards his house. I notice the front door's slightly ajar and my heart drops into my stomach in fear as I slowly push it open. I listen for any type of movement as I slowly make my way around the first story of the house. After I find nothing I slowly make my way upstairs, and begin to look in every room.

In the second room I look in I find Sam's mother being munched on by his dad. I swallow back the bile that rises into my throat and slowly make my way behind him. I slip in some blood on the hardwood and the sound causes Sam's dad to look up at me. He scrambles up and rushes towards me as I quickly try to get to my feet, but the blood on the ground causes me to keep slipping. The walker jumps on top of me and I use my bat to keep his teeth away from my face.

After a few minutes of struggling and a few close calls I finally manage to get my feet between me and the walker, and I plant them on his chest before kicking him away from me. I'm finally able to scramble to my feet and just barely manage to swing my bat at him before he reaches me again. Once I make sure that both him and his wife are actually dead I continue looking through rooms.

I finally reach the last room in the house only to find it locked. I knock on it forcefully and hear two screams come from inside. "Stevie? Stacy? Guys it's Rachel," I call out to them. I hear them scrambling towards the door and then I have another armful of kids. I hug them back for a few seconds before leading them outside and into the truck.

"Sam's going to be ecstatic," Noah says as he pulls away from the house and heads towards Santana's.

"Yeah I know," I tell him with a smile. "There's virtually no space left in your truck though so hopefully Dr. Lopez has a car we can use." Noah glances behind him for a second before turning back to the road and nodding his agreement.

* * *

When Noah pulled into Santana's neighborhood I let out a low whistle. "Damn dude, I had no idea Satan lived in a place like this."

"Babe, her dad's a Dr," Noah tells me like it's the most obvious thing in the world, which in all honesty, it kinda is.

"Right, ok. This is one of the last stops, thankfully, cause it's going to get dark soon and I _really_ don't wanna be out while it's dark," I tell Noah as he pulls up to Santana's house. "'Kay you know the drill, keep the truck running and stay in the truck no matter what," I remind him as I get out and make my way to the front door.

I try the door when I get there to find it locked, so I pull out my bobby-pin and pick the lock. Once I hear the click I quickly slip inside and shut the door back, and I take a few moments to just stare at the inside of Santana's house in shock. I mean don't get me wrong I'm pretty rich myself and our houses are around the same size, but I'm shocked because she's always going on about being from Lima Heights Adjacent.

I finally snap out of my thoughts and try the first door on my right, only to be surprised when it doesn't open. "Hey, is anybody in there?" I ask as I knock on the door. After a few seconds of waiting I hear a lock click and the door swings open. Well damn, that was easy. I walk inside to see a tall hispanic man, a boy around eight, and Mrs. Fabray. Wait, Mrs. Fabray? What the hell?

"Mrs. Fabray? What are you doing here?" I voice my thoughts without the profanity.

"Hello Rachel call me Judy, and I could ask you the same thing," she counters.

"I'm here to save you guys," I tell her with a cocky smirk. They look confused so I elaborate. "Everyone's at my house right now where it's safe. Noah and I are going around and getting as many relatives as we can. Mrs.- I mean Judy was going to be our last stop, but seeing as you're here then now we can head home."

"And you said everyone's safe?" Dr. Lopez questions.

"Yes sir, now if you don't mind, it's going to start getting dark soon," I tell them trying to hurry them along.

"Right, yes, ok, but do you mind if I grab some of my medical things first?" Dr. Lopez asks me.

"Not at all sir." He starts going through drawers and a closet and placing things into a bag, and a few minutes later he's ready to go. I lead the way back outside and stop short at the door because there are around fifteen walkers surrounding the truck.

"Go get in the car," I order them while pulling my gun out.

"I forgot my keys," Dr. Lopez tells me, his voice laced with panic. I just pull out the keys that I swiped from a bowl on the table by the door, and hand them to him.

"Now go please," I order them again.

As soon as they sprint for the car I shoot one of the walkers farthest from the truck. This catches all of their attentions and they all start to make their way towards me. I continue shooting as I begin to walk the opposite way towards the bed of the truck. I look behind me towards the road to see around thirty of them coming from the right as I make it to the truck. I hop into the bed and reload after hitting the roof to tell Noah to drive. After making sure the others are following us I relax and keep an eye on my surroundings.

As we pull into my neighborhood I keep an eye out for walkers, and when Noah pulls into my yard by the front door I do a quick sweep of the area before jumping out if the bed and helping the kids out. I grab Beth's carseat and walk towards the front door, still keeping my eyes peeled, and type in the code to raise the metal shutters from the front door only. Once they're completely up Brittany opens the door with a mega-watt smile on her face, and I return the smile before handing her Beth and going to keep watch as the others make their way inside.

Once they're all inside I walk to the bed of Noah's truck and pull out the duffels. I sling them over my shoulder, take out a random walker that appeared from the side of my house, and walk inside and to the kitchen.

I set the duffel bags down on the floor and open the fridge, grabbing a chocolate and a strawberry milk out, and collapsing into a chair at the table. Not even two minutes later Sarah comes wandering into the kitchen and climbs into my lap, just like I predicted. I open her strawberry milk for her and take another drink of my own as she snuggles into my arms.

Around ten minutes later, when things have calmed down from the reunions, Noah walks into the kitchen and sits with us for a few moments before breaking the silence.

"We need to know where to put everybody," he lets me know and I give him a nod, stand up, place Sarah on my hip, and walking into the living room.

"Ok guys," I say to get everybody's attention. Once they're all listening I give out the sleeping arrangements. "Noah and Britt, you have your rooms, Judy and Quinn can take one of the guest rooms upstairs while Dr. Lopez can take the other. I also have a few beds in the attic and Finn, Kurt, Emma, Will and Sam, that's that's where you'll stay. Mike and Tina there's an office next to the bathroom that has a pull out bed in the couch, you guys'll stay there, and Artie and Mercedes, both of these couches pull out as well." Everyone nods as they get their sleeping arrangements and most of them wander off to check them or the rest of the house out.

"Do you mind if I cook dinner?" Judy asks me as I sit down on the couch for a few seconds to try and get Sarah to sleep.

"Not at all Judy, but please don't feel like you have to," I tell her with a smile while rocking Sarah back and forth. I can tell the three year old's tired but she's fighting it.

"Oh no sweetie, it's the least I can do after all you've done."

"Well in that case thank you," I thank her with a grin.

"No need to thank me Rachel," she tells me as she walks into the kitchen.

"I think I'm going to go and help her," Dr. Lopez says as Quinn sits next to me on the couch, a sleeping Beth in her arms.

"Hey," she whispers to me.

"Hey back," I whisper back. She smiles at me for a moment before turning serious.

"Thank you," she tells me, and even though she's whispering I can tell she's trying to hold back tears.

"There's really nothing to thank me for Quinn," I tell her but she just shakes her head at my words.

"There is though. I mean you brought my baby _and_ my mom back, along with Sam's siblings and Santana's papi and brother," she tells me, like it's the most amazing thing ever. I just chuckle slightly and shake my head.

"It was nothing, really." She rolls her eyes at me and shakes her head again but stays quiet this time. After a few minutes of us sitting here in silence Britt walks up and offers to put Sarah in my room since she's asleep.

"Thanks B, and after you're done with that can you find Noah and you guys meet me in the basement please?" I ask her.

"Sure thing Rachy, we'll be right there," she says as she walks upstairs.

"I'll be back in a bit," I tell Quinn as I get up and head down to the basement. I walk over to where I keep some extra clothes and change out of the god awful argyle and skirt, throwing on some short-shorts and a muscle shirt. I then walk over to my gun cabinets and pull out my custom made sold gold desert eagles and their harnesses. I strap the harnesses to my thighs where they go and slip the guns into place.

"Sup boss?" Noah asks as he and Britt walk downstairs.

**A bunch of thanks to you for reading. Please review, it'd be greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed! = ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorited me and my story. I hope you enjoy and please review = )**

_**Disclaimer: Glee is not** mine_

I smile and roll my eyes at Noah's greeting. "Hey guys. So, I plan on going to everyone's houses tomorrow to gather supplies and clothes for them, and I was wondering if you'll come with me?"

Noah and Britt stare at me incredulously for a few seconds before Brittany speaks up. "Well of course we are Rach. Did you really think we'd let you go by yourself?"

"Yeah babe, you're crazy if you think we're letting you go anywhere with at least one of us," Noah tells me after B's done speaking.

"I'm sorry for asking such a dumb question, but I didn't wanna assume," I tell them sheepishly. They both quirk their eyebrows at me and when I just shrug they let it drop.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Britt asks me as she walks over to one of the sofas and sits down. Noah and I follow her and I get comfortable before answering.

"Well I'm wanting to leave at around seven in the morning at the latest, and I'll take my SUV while Noah drives his truck. B you can ride with who've you want, and we'll just hit everyone's houses. I'm going to tell everyone after dinner and have them write down some personal items that they're wanting. We'll try to grab whatever's on the list, some clothes, and all the food and supplies they have in their houses."

"So are we just hitting houses tomorrow, or did you want to stop anyplace else?" Noah asks once I pause.

"Well I was really wanting to hit up that Cabela's," at hearing this Noah and Britt grin widely, "and I was thinking that we can try for some convenience and grocery stores if we don't see to many walkers, because we need to stock up on gas and you can never have to much food and water."

"That sounds good. How long did you want to stay here and who are you leaving in charge tomorrow?" Britt asks.

"I was thinking about Judy, Sue, and Dr. Lopez, cause they seem like the most reliable, and if they have any questions I'll let them know to just ask Jake or Kelly. I was also going to let Jakob and Kelly have their guns tonight."

"Sounds like a plan boss, but you do know that Satan and baby mama's going to be pissed when they find out right?" Noah asks us with a smirk. I gulp slightly at the thought of a pissed off Quinn _and_ Santana and look over to see Britt with the same expression.

"Yeah that's not going to be fun," Britt mutters. I nod my head in agreement and voice something that's been on my mind since earlier today.

"Why though?" When they look confused at my question I elaborate. "Why is Quinn so defensive and worried about me? I mean yeah we're kind of friends but I mean damn." Noah and Britt just smirk knowingly at me. "What?" I ask them slightly irritated.

"Baby mama wants you Rae," Noah explains, smirk still firmly in place. I just look at him like he's insane.

"You, sir, are crazy," I inform him.

"No he's not Rach. Quinn really does like you," Brittany tells me. I just stare at her in shock until the basement door opening pulls me out.

"Guys? Dinner's ready," Dr. Lopez calls down the stairs.

"Ok Gerardo, we'll be right there," Britt calls back before standing up. Noah and I stand up too but instead of heading towards the stairs I go back to my gun cabinets and open them again. I pull out Britt's Browning GPDA 9's along with her holster that slides over her shoulders. She reaches out for them but I stop her.

"She really likes me? You know, like that?" I ask hopefully.

"Yup. She has for a while now," she tells me with a nod. I nod back with a grin and hand her, her guns. Britt's the best people reader I've ever met, so if she says that Quinn likes me, then I believe her. I then hand Noah his holster for his Colts and he immediately slips it around his waist. I also pull out Jake and Kelly's guns and holster. They each have a M&P 9mm and once I make sure they're loaded with the safety on we head upstairs.

"There you are B. What were you doing down there with Thing 1 and Thing 2?" Santana asks as soon as she spots Brittany. Britt frowns at the names but when she goes to reprimand Santana I quickly whisper into her ear.

"It's ok B, Things 1 and 2 are better then Rupaul and Treasure Trail." Her frown deepens at that but she just turns back to Santana.

"We were talking about some things that will be discussed after dinner, so once everyone's done eating please go into the living room" Britt tells them while going to make a burger for herself. Noah already has three on his plate, along with a mountain of fries. I just stand back and wait to see if everyone has a plate before I make my own.

"Hey Rach?" Finn calls to me from across the table and I cringe slightly.

"What is it Finn?" I ask as nicely as possible, but he's been wearing on my nerves lately so I don't know how long it's going to last.

"Um...why do you have guns in your hands? And where did you get them? And why are you, Puck, and Brittany wearing some?" he questions while scratching his head, confused. I look down at my hands and remember that I'm holding Jake's and Kelly's guns.

"Jakob? Kelly?" I call to them, pulling them out of a conversation with Stevie and Rigo, Santana's little brother. When they look over at me I hold the guns up, and their eyes light up like christmas trees as they bolt from the table and try to grab them.

"Wait!" Noah calls before they reach me, and they halt in their tracks. "What are the rules?"

"No playing with them because they're not toys," Jake starts.

"Keep the safety on at all times unless in use," Kelly continues.

"Keep them clean and away from younger children or people who don't know how to use them," Jake takes over.

"And always keep them pointed away from ourselves and other people," Kelly finishes. Noah, Britt, and I nod our approval and I hand them the guns.

"Hold on a second," Will speaks up and the kids pause in fastening the holsters around their waists.

"What's the matter Will?" I ask, not really caring because I knew what he was going to say.

"Are you really going to give a couple of kids guns?" he asks us like we're insane. I force myself to not roll my eyes and answer him.

"Firstly they're both 13, so they're teenagers like us, not kids. Secondly they know what they're doing, cause if they didn't neither me, Noah, or Brittany would let them even touch them. So calm down," I tell him. He still doesn't look convinced but since nobody else is complaining he lets it go for now.

Once I know that everyone has a plate of food, and that one has been put up for Sarah in case she wakes up, I grab my food and sit at the bar with Noah. We eat in silence and just listen to the chatter of our friends until I see where he's looking at.

"Are you going to ever tell her Noah?" I ask curiously. He just shrugs and continues eating. "How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" he asks wearily.

"How about once we get to my lake house, we both tell them our feelings?" He looks back and forth between me, her, and Quinn for a few seconds before holding his hand out.

"Deal," he says as we shake hands, and then we both go back to eating in silence.

* * *

After everyone's done with dinner and is gathered around in the living room Noah, Britt, and I stand up to address the group. They all look at us questioningly and a few are about to speak when I hold my hand out to keep them quiet.

"Ok, so I know you all have questions and we're happy to answer them if, and only if, you ask them one at a time and act like the young adults and adults that you are," I tell them. They all nod and Tina raises her hand slowly.

"Tina," Brittany calls.

"Um...I'm still kind of curious about where you three got the guns and why you're letting 13 year olds handle them," Tina tells us quietly. I sigh and Noah decides to answer her.

"Rachel has a couple of gun cabinets in the basement that are full of guns. These guns are our personal ones that we use when we practice. As for the reason we're letting Jake and Kelly handle the guns, they know how to use them and be responsible with them. They've trained with us, and even though they're young they know what they're doing."

"Wait, trained? What were you guys training for?" Sam asks once Noah finishes speaking.

"This, or something similar," Brittany answers. This causes everybody to look even more confused so I step in to explain further.

"My dad Hiram used to work for the CDC," when Finn just stares at me with a blank expression I roll my eyes, "It's the Center for Disease Control. When we were younger, around 6 or 7, the CDC started working with some kind of disease to try and create a superhuman of sorts. This put my dad on high alert because he knew something was liable to go wrong, so he started training us, always calling it survival training but never explaining for what because we were to young. Him and my daddy taught us everything they new, and taught us how to shoot at the age of 10. When we turned 13 they finally sat us down and told us what we were really training for. We, of course, thought they were crazy, but we continued to train anyway cause it was cool and fun. Once Jake and Kelly turned 7 they started training them when they weren't training us, hence why they know how to use the guns," I take a deep breath after I finish talking and wait for it to sink in.

"So Britt you've been 'training' with Puckerman and Berry since you were 7 and you never told me? Why?" Santana asks her sounding hurt.

"Oh please don't be sad Santi. I wanted to tell you but Hiram and Leroy told me not to. I'm sorry."

Santana gave her a small smile, "It's ok B, I understand, and I'm not mad I promise."

I chuckle as Brittany visibly relaxes and turn back to the group. "So this is why your house is so armored up?" Artie asks with interest.

"Oh dude this isn't nothing," Noah tells Artie excitedly and I smirk at his confused look.

"Yeah Artie, wait until you see her lake house, it's amazing," Britt tells him while jumping up and down in place slightly.

"Lake house?" Sue asks.

"Yup, that's where we're headed in a few days," I tell her.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to travel when we already have a safe environment Rachel?" Will asks and this time I do roll my eyes. I go to answer him but before I can Finn speaks up.

"I agree with Mr. Shue, so that means we're staying here. I mean like he said it makes no sense to risk traveling when we're already safe."

I lunge for him to try and wipe the cocky smirk off of his face, but before I can get very far Britt and Noah grab me and hold me in place. "So since the almighty Finn and Shue have spoken then that's what we're doing?" I ask them both sarcastically as I feign calm to get Britt and Noah to let me go.

"Exactly," Finn says at the same time as Will says, "It's not all about what you want Rachel, you need to think about the good of the group."

I go back to struggling in Britt's and Noah's hold even more then the first time. "Are you fucking serious?" Quinn and Sue ask them at the same time. Finn and Will nod confidently while the rest of the group slink back into their seats and try to blend in.

"How in the hell can you even think that Rachel's thinking about herself after all she's done for us? Huh?" Quinn directs her question at Will.

"Well like Finn and I have already said, it's to dangerous, and not to mention stupid, to move everyone when we're already at a safe place, and she's trying to because she wants to" he explains like it's obvious.

"Yeah," Finn throws in.

"Shut up Finn," Quinn shouts before she turns back towards Will.

"Ok, yeah I agree that it's safe here," at this Will and Finn smirk, "But what happens when we run out of food and water?" she asks.

"Then we'll go out and get some of course," Will answers.

"Who's we? Huh Will? Because not a nare one of us know how to use a gun to protect ourselves," she counters back.

"Rachel will just have to teach us," Finn answers. I see Quinn physically start to shake in her anger and her fist are clenched insanely tight.

"Where? Where is she going to teach us? And why would she teach us when you two are acting like idiots?!"

"Because we say so!" Finn shouts back.

"_Enough_!" I holler out and Noah and Britt finally release me as everyone snaps their heads to me and freeze on the spot.

"Will and Finn, you can do whatever the hell you want, but don't expect me to take orders from you when _I'm_ trained, _I_ know what I'm doing, the weapons are _mine_, and the house you're currently sitting in all nice, warm, and safe is _mine_! Now, anyone who wants to follow your lead can, hell I'll even let you stay here and keep the food. I'll even give you a few weapons for you to learn how to use on your own," I tell them with an edge to my voice, which is barely concealed rage, and a scowl on my face. They smirk at me and nod their heads.

"That sounds reasonable, now who wants Finn and I to lead?" Will asks, smirk still in place. Everyone looks at eachother with raised brows and Noah, Santana, and Quinn actually laugh when everybody's hands stay down.

"All in favor of Rachel?" Brittany asks. At once everyone's hands but Will's and Finn's go up.

"Emma?" Will whines when he sees her agree to follow me instead of him.

"I'm sorry Will, and I really do love you, but I want to stay alive," she whispers to him. He pouts and sits back crossing his arms.

"Ok, so when we leave in a few days time, Will and Finn will be staying here and-"

"Wait!" Finn shouts in a panicked voice.

"What Finnept?" Santana snarls.

"I uh, I changed my mind. I wanna go with you guys, and I'll listen and behave I swear," he pleads looking at me.

"Will?" I ask him before I make a decision. He looks between me and Emma for a few seconds before nodding to me.

"Yeah I'll go, and I'll try not to question your authority," he tells me, still pouting.

I give them a nod before addressing the group again. "The thing you all need to understand is that you can walk away anytime you please. No one's forcing you to stay with the group, but I am recommending it, if you want to survive that is." Everyone nods at what I've just told them and Kurt raises his hand. "Also you don't have to raise your hands to speak."

"Oh, ok. Well I was just wondering if that was all? I'm pretty tired and would like to go and lay down," he asks.

"Actually it's not. We originally called this meeting to tell you guys that Noah, myself, and Britt are going to go around to each of your houses tomorrow and collect some supplies and other things that you want or will need-"

"No! Absolutely not!" and "Hell no you're not" is heard by both Quinn and Santana, while the others give us worried glances.

"Guys!" Noah screams again to quiet Quinn and Santana, who are still yelling. He flinches back at the glares they give him and hides behind me and Britt.

"Look, it's not up for discussion," Brittany tells Santana and Quinn, and when they open their mouths to protest all three of us shake our heads, and give everyone stern looks.

"But why though Britt? Berry?" Santana asks us.

"Because Santana, they're my second in commands and there's no one I'd trust my life with more. Also we're the only ones who are capable at the moment until we get you guys properly trained. It will only help us to have extra food and supplies, and you guys all need clothes. Now, Britt's going to give you a note pad to pass around to write some of the things that you really want from your house but couldn't grab. It has to be reasonable though, and please keep the list short? Also keep the list grouped by house please?" I instruct them.

"Also Judy, Coach, and Gerardo are going to be in charge tomorrow while we're gone," Brittany tells the group. Judy and Gerardo look shocked, while Sue just nods.

"Are you guys sure?" Judy questions.

"Yes ma'am, and if you guys have any questions just ask Kelly or Jake," I tell them and all three of them nod in response.

"When are you leaving?" Quinn asks as she's writing down her items.

"Tomorrow morning around seven," I tell her, smiling gently.

She just nods her head up and down for a few moments before speaking again. "I really wish it wasn't just you three."

"I'll go," Mike pipes up from next to Tina, who gives him a 'The hell you will' look.

I stare at him for a few moments before asking, "Do you know how to use a gun?"

"Yeah I do. My uncle was a police officer and we would go to the shooting range twice a month."

"Then it's up to you on whether or not you want to. Another set of eyes, ears, and hands would be great, but it's your decision. If you decide you want to meet us in the kitchen at six," I tell him.

"'Kay, I'll see you at six," Mike tells us before he and Tina retire to their room for the night.

* * *

Once everyone's written down their requests, I take the notepad and go upstairs to get ready for bed. I make sure Sarah's still sound asleep in her bed before crawling into my own and passing out for the night.

I'm woken up at one-thirty in the morning by my door opening, and when I check to see who it is I see that it's Quinn. She walks over to my bed and looks like she's debating something. After a few seconds I lift the covers, a silent invitation for her to join me, and she crawls in beside me. I wrap my arms tightly around her waist and she buries her face into the crook of my neck. The last thing I remember is her tangling our legs together before I fall back to sleep.

**So...how was it? Please review and let me know. Also thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! = )**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: To sat thanks to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and/or followed so far I've decided to update early, but don't worry I'll also update both of my stories again tomorrow as well. I also had someone ask who Jakob, Kelly, and Sarah are so I'll explain that just in case anyone else is wondering. Jakob is Puck's younger brother, he's 13 along with Kelly, who's Brittany's younger sister. Sarah's Puck's baby sister and she's 3. Also in this story Beth is 8 months old. Here's the next chapter and I hope y'all enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: Glee I own do not.**_

At exactly six am sharp Noah, Mike, Britt, and I are dressed and in the kitchen while Judy fixes us some breakfast, and Santana, Sue, Tina, Quinn, Jake, Kelly, and Dr. Lopez are up as well. Noah and Mike are dressed similar in jeans, a plain t-shirt, and some kind of jacket, while I'm in my favorite pair of skinny jeans, a white muscle shirt, my leather jacket, and my combat boots. Brittany's dressed similar to me but in her letterman jacket and chucks.

"Noah? B? While we're waiting for breakfast to finish we should load up the bags and weapons since we didn't do it last night," I tell them. They both nod and we stand up from the table and head down to the basement, Mike following along as well.

"Wow," he says as he sees the basement for the first time, and I don't blame him, cause it's a pretty impressive sight. In one corner you have the gym, right next to the gym you have where I keep my spare clothes, across from there, if you look to your left as soon as you descend the stairs, you have our security system, then in the middle of the room you have the coffee table and sofas, and right behind those, up against the wall, you have the four gun cabinets filled with weapons and ammo.

"I know right?" Noah asks him with a small smirk as he walks over to the "closet" and pulls out around ten duffel-bags. They're each a good size and can hold a lot of stuff, and Noah tosses me and Britt one each before taking the others upstairs to put in his truck.

I begin to fill mine up with guns while Britt fills hers up with ammo. I then pull out a holster and hand it to Mike along with two M&P 9mms. He quickly puts the holster on and checks the guns before slipping them in place and then staring into my cabinet in awe. I pull out my custom Benelli and sling it across my back before pulling out a Remington R-25 and handing it to Mike. I also pull out Noah's Mossberg 930 (Tactical) and lean it against the side of the cabinet.

Once I'm done putting guns into the bag Mike offers to run it up to my car, and as he leaves I walk over to the cabinet Britt's rummaging around in and locate my throwing knives, which I fasten onto my waist and put on my sling for my bat.

"Girls breakfast is ready," Judy calls down the stairs and Britt and I head up after I place my lucky bat in it's sling and Britt grabs her cross bow and arrows.

A chorus of "Wow" from Dr. Lopez, Sue, Judy, and Tina is heard at the same time as Quinn and Santana breath out a "Hot". Britt and I both smirk as we take a seat at the table and begin to eat, and as Noah walks back in from outside I hold his shotgun out to him. He takes it with a grin and slings it across his back along with his bat and him and Mike sit down to eat with us.

At exactly seven o'clock we're pulling away from my house, much to Santana, Tina, and Quinn's dismay, and heading over to Santana's since it's the farthest away.

"Ok Noah, don't forget that San's house is where all of those walkers were yesterday, so we've got to be careful," I remind him through the walkies we're using to stay connected.

_"Gotcha boss. Damn clowns,"_ he mumbles. Britt and I just chuckle at him and the rest of the drive is spent in quiet.

As we pull onto Santana's street I'm happy to see that it's clear except for maybe five walkers. We both pull into her driveway and hop out of the cars before taking out the walkers with our bats and heading inside.

"Ok Noah and Mike, you guys check upstairs and B and I will secure down here. Turn your walkies low and only use them to let use know if it's clear or if it's urgent," I order them and then we split at the stairs. After B and I clear the downstairs and get the all clear from the guys, I head back into Dr. Lopez's office to collect the rest of his medical supplies while Britt grabs all of the food.

Around twenty minutes later we're regrouped by the front door and ready to head back outside. I quietly open the front door and peak my head outside, and after seeing nothing I slowly slip outside and look around. There are a few more walkers that have wandered over towards Santana's house, but it's nothing we can't handle so I motion for the others to come outside.

We manage to get everything loaded up with no problems, but with me and Noah being ourselves, we just had to take down the walkers that were hanging around. We decided to turn it into a game, and as we pulled away from Santana's house to head to Will and Emma's place I was currently in the lead with 6 while he had 3.

* * *

As we pulled into Will and Emma's neighborhood we realize that we aren't going to have the same easy entrance and exit as we did as Santana's. Their cul-de-sac is crawling with walkers so we pass their street and stop a street over.

_"What's the plan boss? Cause that place is crawling with clowns,"_ Noah asks me. I think for a few seconds before coming up with an idea.

"We circle back around and check out their backyard, and if it's clear we park as close as we can to their house and try to slip in unnoticed." I tell them.

"_Aye aye captain,"_ Mike tells me before Noah drives back towards their house.

We park as close as we can to their house, which is in the backyard of the people behind them, and try to make our way into their house unnoticed. There's a couple of close calls but we managed to get safely inside.

"Ok, Noah and Britt, you two go and gather their clothes, Mike, you go and look for anything useful in the house, and I'm going to search the kitchen for supplies and collect the food. Remember be careful but quick. Go," I order them and we all break apart.

"Fucking son of a bitch!" I curse in a whisper as I look through the windows in the back door.

"What's wrong?" Mike asks as him, Noah, and Britt walk up behind me.

"There's around thirty of those damn things out there and I really don't wanna have to use our guns, it'll just draw attention to ourselves," I tell them frustrated.

"We've got this bro. Even if we do draw attention to ourselves with the guns we don't have that far to run," Noah reassures me.  
"Ok, we make a run for it on three," I inform them and take a couple of deep breaths.

"One," I whisper.

"Two," Noah says.

"Three," Britt finishes. I throw the door open and we all start sprinting towards the cars. We're slower than usual though because of our bags and guns wearing us down. I throw one of my knives, taking down a walker that was trying to blindside Mike and twirl around to shoot a couple of them that were getting a little to close for comfort. I turn to my left just in time to shoot another walker, and then I start running back towards the cars, throwing another knife and taking down a walker trying to grab Britt from behind.

We're finally able to reach the cars and we jump in and take off, not even bothering to take the bags off of our shoulders first. We each breath a sigh of relief that we made it and make our way over to Kurt and Finn's place.

* * *

It's now a little after noon and we're pulling into a convenience store to fill up our tanks and scrounge around inside. We didn't run into anything like Will and Emma's again, but we did have a close call with Sue's housekeeper. She managed to pin Noah down and was close to biting him before Britt put an arrow through her head.

"Guys Britt's going to keep watch while Mike fills up the gas tanks and cans, and Noah, you and I are going inside to check it out and grab food and drinks," I tell the boys over the walkies.

_"Gotcha Rach," _Noah says before we all get out of the cars. Britt walks over to Noah's truck and climbs onto the roof, crossbow at the ready, and Mike goes straight to pumping the gas. As soon as Noah and I scout the area and deem it clear, we head into the station cautiously, bags in hand.

After checking out the store and finding it clown free, we decide to split up with Noah grabbing the food, if you can call junk food and candy food, and me grabbing the drinks. As I head into the back room for more water after cleaning out the coolers I hear a scratching noise. I freeze mid-step and bring my bat up while straining my ears to hear the sound again. A couple of seconds later I hear the it again along with a whimper. It kind of sounds like a dog, and my curiosity now piqued, I slowly make my way over to the spot I heard it come from.

I cautiously move a couple boxes containing candy out of the way to reveal a pitbull puppy. It's all black except for it's feet, a spot over it's left eye, and it's right ear, which are white.

"Hey cutie," I whisper to it as I slowly kneel down and reach out my hand. The puppy slowly scoots forward on it's belly and sniffs my hand. After a few seconds of it sniffing me it whines and licks my hand.

"Aww you're so cute," I squeal out. I had always wanted a dog, but my daddy was allergic, so I'm pretty ecstatic that I found it. "Lets see if you're a little boy or girl shall we?" I ask it as I pick it up and look under it. "Looks like you're a little boy," I coo to him as I scratch behind his ears. He nuzzles into my hand and I grin.

"You need a name little one. Hmm...how about Roco?" I ask him like he can answer back. He does let out a little cute bark though and I laugh, "I'm going to take that as a yes. Come on Roco, lets go introduce you to the others."

I walk back into the front of the store to see Noah raiding the beer coolers and I smirk as I walk up to him. I nuzzle Roco into his cheek making him jump about a foot in the air and scream like a little girl.

"What the fuck Rae?" he yells with his bat in the air. I can't answer him and have to kneel down and set Roco down I'm laughing so hard. "Yeah yeah laugh it up. Bitch," he says with a roll of his eyes before kneeling down beside me and picking up Roco.

"That's Roco, I found him in the back trapped behind some boxes," I tell him when I'm finally able to speak.

"He's cute," Noah tells me before turning back to the puppy. "Hey Roco. Ooh you're so cute, yes you are," he coos to the puppy, and I just stare at him in amusement. "What?" he asks me defensively.

"Nothing Noah, now give me back my dog," I order him as I stand back up.

Once we grab as much gas and supplies from the store that we can get, and I introduce Roco to Mike and Britt, we set off for Cabelas.

* * *

As we pull into the parking lot I notice the amount of cars that litter it isn't as small as I'd have liked, but I pull up to the doors regardless.

"Ok Noah, Micheal. There's definitely going to be walkers in here, so keep your guards up. Once we get inside Micheal you're with me while Noah and Brittany are with eachother. _Do not_ split up for _any_ reason and if something happens let us know. Understand?"

_"Yes ma'am,"_ is heard from Noah and Mike while Britt nods, and at that I open the door and make my way into the store, the others right behind me.

We all grab carts and go our separate ways after some "Good lucks" and "Be carefuls". Mike and I are gathering some blankets and camping supplies when we see our first, second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth walkers coming towards us. We jump into a different isle and wait for the to come to us, and just as they reach us I hear the tale-tell signs of more of them behind us.

"Shit," I mumble out as I turn around only to see about ten more of them advancing on us from behind. My heart feels like it's in my stomach and the only thing I can think about is protecting Mike. "Mike, get ready to shoot," I order him as I pull out my DE's. I feel him pull out his guns just as I begin shooting. Mike follows my lead and we're able to take them down quickly, but the shots alerted to other walkers to our presence, and now more are surrounding us.

"Guys we've got a bit of a problem over here in camping," I manage to tell Britt and Noah as I'm dodging and shooting.

_"Ten fore boss, we're on our way," _Noah lets me know as I run out of bullets in my DE's and I switch to my shotgun. I look to my right to see Mike fumbling with reloading his handguns and a walker about 12 inches from him. I take the walker out with a throwing knife while telling Mike, "Don't reload there's no time, use the rifle."

He gives me a nod while pulling the rifle from his back and we go back to trying to kill the walkers. We can't run for it because we're boxed in and our only way out is to kill them all. Around two minutes later I see an arrow fly past my face and take down a walker that was sneaking up beside me. We take out the last ten or so and sprint back to the cars in case even more of them show up.

"Thanks guys," I tell Britt and Noah, who ended up in the same car this time.

_"No need to thank us Rachie,"_ Britt tells me as we begin our drive back home. I just keep quiet and glance over to Mike who's calmly petting Roco in his lap.

As soon as we pull up into my driveway the door to the house is thrown open and Tina, Santana, and Quinn bolt out of the house. I see what's about to happen but as I jump out of my car and sprint towards the girls, fear and panic rushing through me, I don't know if I'm going to get there on time to stop it.

"No!" I scream out in horror as I see Quinn get tackled by a walker in what seems to be slow motion.

**So...how was it? Please review and thanks for reading! = )**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys here's the next chapter. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting my other ones. I have also been made aware that some of my ocs have the same names as a fic that "thatdamnyank" is the author of. I have actually never read that story and wanted to apologize again for the confusion. Please review and I hope you enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, sadly.**_

Quinn releases a terrified scream as the walker takes her down and she immediately puts her hands on it's shoulders, trying to keep it's face away from her. Her arms begin to weaken as the thing continues to fight and my heart stops at seeing it get closer and closer to biting her, and no one can take a shot in fear of missing the walker and hitting Quinn. I barrel into the side of the walker, just barely stopping the fucking bastard from biting her, but now I'm the one wrestling with it because it ended up on top of me after we rolled a few times from the force of my impact.

I hear Noah and the others screaming and gunshots being fired, but I'm to busy fighting for my life to see what else is happening, though if I had to guess, I'd say that more of them showed up because of all the noise. I'm able to get a firm grip around it's throat to hold it with one hand, and am able to slip my other one into my belt. I grab one of my knives and plunge it into the clowns right eye. I feel the thing go limp, roll it off of me, and stand up in time to see a horde of maybe seventy walkers headed in our direction, and maybe twenty of them already surrounding us that Noah, Jake, Mike, Britt, Kelly, and surprisingly Sue are trying to keep away from me and the house.

"Hey!" I try to shout over the sounds of gunshots, but only manage to catch Jake and Kelly's attentions as they are the closest to me. "Get in the house. Now!" I yell when they hesitate and look like they're going to protest. They just turn and sprint inside without a word.

I quickly make my way over to where Noah and Britt are standing on top of my SUV and wave to get their attentions. They look over at me and I gesture towards the ground and then the house. They get what I'm trying to tell them and hop off the car within seconds. We shoot our way over to Mike and Sue and tug on their shoulders. Once they turn around Noah grabs Mike and Britt grabs Sue and they head towards the house.

I follow after them after grabbing the bags of guns and ammo from the bed of Noah's truck, and grabbing Roco from my front seat. I make it inside the house and after taking out three walkers that were trying to get into the house, I swiftly slam the door closed and type in the code to lower the shutters. I also type in a couple more codes that cause another layer of metal to cover all of the doors and downstairs windows.

After I'm positive the house is secure I slide down the door and place my head in my hands, breathing deeply and letting a few tears fall at how close I was to losing Quinn just now before I even really had her. Roco whimpers and curls up on my lap after licking my arms.

I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and hold me tightly and for some reason I know it's Quinn. I look up to confirm my theory and my heart breaks at the tears that are silently falling down her cheeks. I reverse our positions so that I'm now the one holding her and her head's buried in the crook of my neck. I gently run the fingers of my right hand through her hair while my left hand holds her securely against my body, and I look around the living room taking in what everyone else doing.

Noah's sitting on one of the sofas holding a sleeping Beth to his chest with his left arm while his right one is wrapped around Mercedes and Sarah's situated on his lap. Santana's holding Britt as if her life depends on it and Tina's doing the same with Mike. Sue's sitting in the corner with Emma, while Will's sulking next to them at not being the focus of Emma's attention. Jakob has his arm wrapped around Kelly as they sit next to Noah, and all of the others are spread about the living room still in shock over what happened.

"Noah?" I call across the room. He snaps his head towards me and gives me the go ahead to keep talking. "Are you and B ready to go hunting?" I ask with a smirk. Both Noah and Brittany, who began listening as soon as I called out to Noah, smirked along with me, and Mercedes, Quinn, and Santana all glared at me.

I recoil slightly and rush to explain what I meant. "Ladies calm down please, because what I mean by hunting isn't what you're thinking of."

"Well then what is it midget, cause it sounds like you plan on killing more of those damn creepies?" Santana asks me in an angry tone.

"Well it is," they all glare at me, "but! But, we're not going outside to do it." At their raised eyebrows I continue to explain. "We're going into the rooms upstairs, Noah in his room, B in hers, I'll be in mine and we're going to snipe them through the windows. Mike and Sue, if you guys wouldn't mind sniping from the guest rooms, it'd be greatly appreciated."

"Sure, it sounds pretty fun," Mike agrees.

"Of course," Sue says with a nod.

"Wait but why?" Mercedes asks.

"Because Babe, we can't just leave those clowns out there or they'll attract more of 'em," Noah explains.

"Well won't the gunshots do just that? Like what happened earlier?" Quinn asks, speaking for the first time.

"Nope, Rae's snipers have silencers," Britt tells them with a grin. "Ready?"

"Hellz yeah! Lets go hunt some clowns," Noah whisper yells because of the sleeping baby in his arms. I stand up slowly, cradling Roco in my left hand and help Quinn to her feet with my right, before addressing everyone in the group.

"You're allowed in the rooms with us if you'd like," I tell them. I then turn to Quinn and talk directly to her. "Will you sit with me?" I ask her with a hopeful smile that turns into a beam when she nods her head yes. "Awesome. Noah, B, Mike, and Sue lets go grab the rifles and the ammo. Get as much as possible cause this is going to take awhile, there has to be at least a hundred of those things out there," I order them while handing Roco to Quinn, who had silently asked if she could take him.

"Wait what about us Rach?" Jake asks me referring to himself and Kelly.

"Um...oh! If you guys wanna take the windows in the attic it'll help move things along faster," I tell them as I make my way into the basement with the others.

"'Kay, cool," Kelly says as her and Jake follow us down.

* * *

Once everybody has everything they need I head upstairs into my room and begin to set up. I open my window doors and walk onto my balcony to see all the walkers surrounding the house and trying to get in. I drop the duffel-bag full of ammo onto the floor, pull the sniper off of my back, and look into the scope just in time to see another walker drop.

"Nice shot," I call up to Jake or Kelly in the attic, and I hear a male voice call out a thank you, before re-aiming and taking down my own walker.

I take down around twenty before I hear someone enter my room and walk out to join me on the balcony. I see Quinn set a tray down on the table out here and come stand beside me, watching me shoot in silence.

"What'd you bring?" I ask her curiously.

"I just figured that you haven't eaten yet, so I brought you some sandwiches and a few waters," she tells me with a small smile.

"Thank you," I say as I take a break and walk over to the tray, instantly devouring one sandwich and picking up another one. Quinn just laughs at my eagerness and sits down at the table.

"No thank _you_," she whispers out with a solemn look on her face.  
"What for?" I ask confused, pausing mid-bite.

"For saving me," she says like it's obvious, looking back up and into my eyes. I just look away towards the walkers still roaming around outside so she doesn't see all the emotions in them. There's fear from seeing her almost taken away from me before I even have her, outrage at the fucking walker that almost took her, anger at her for being so reckless, and adoration and love, cause, you know, I adore and love her.

"You don't have to thank me cause I'll do it every time, just please promise me you'll never do anything that reckless again. If anything would've happened to you how do you think your mom and Beth would've felt? What about Santana, Brittany, and Noah? What about me?" I ask her with anger and sadness coating my tone and whisper the last part, but I'm sure she hears because her eyes, which are wide and full of tears, suddenly shine with hope as she stares at me.

She gets up from her seat and walks over to me, taking my hands in hers, which causes me to shiver, and staring into my eyes, searching. I guess she finds what she's looking for because she smiles a soft smile and begins to slowly lean in, never breaking eye contact. My chest swells with hope and anticipation as I wait for her kiss me, and I feel like my heart's fixing to beat out of my chest. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she can hear it beating.

"I promise," she whispers, stopping just short of my lips. She finally breaks our eye contact to flick her eyes down to my mouth and back, a silent question. I surge forward and capture her lips and I finally feel whole. I feel as if the world is perfect, that even though everything's gone to shit, it's all finally going to be ok.

Quinn slides her tongue out to trace my bottom lip and an electric shock jolts through me as I open my mouth and our tongues meet for the first time. I'm also aware that one of us, hell maybe even both of us, let out a quiet moan.

I pull back for a moment to grab a quick breath before diving back in for another kiss, and I move my hands from her waist to her hair, tangling them in and pulling her impossibly closer. She does the same with her hands on my hips and we stand there just kissing. A few minutes later we're pulled apart from Jake wolf-whistling at us as he looks down from his window.

"Hey! Shut up and go back to shooting!" I yell up at him, causing both him and Quinn to laugh. I pout at having them laugh at me and Quinn "Aww"s before pecking my lips quickly and handing me my sniper.

I grin as I take it from her and think of something before I get into position again. "Ok two questions," I tell her and she raises her eyebrow, which I find unbelievably sexy . "One, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask nervously.

"Yes!" she squeals out before wrapping her arms around me and pulling me into a quick but passionate kiss. When we break apart, both of us smiling like idiots, I ask her my second question.

"Would you like to learn to shoot?" She looks hesitant for a moment before smiling and nodding. I just grin at her and pull her to stand in front of me.

"Ok, so first you need to learn a bit about the gun you're going to be using. Here's the safety, that should be on at all times when the gun's not in use. Here's where the ammo goes, and when you press this button here, the magazine slides out and you can either put a new one in or refill this one," she nods and pays close attention while I instruct her and finish telling her about the mechanics of the gun. She looks at me questioningly when I place the gun in her hands.

"You're letting me shoot? Like right now," she asks, her voice shaky, and I just smirk and nod. "O-ok then."

"Look baby it's easy, all you do is-what?" I question when I see her looking at me with happiness and adoration in her eyes.

"Nothing," she tells me, shaking her head. When I just raise my own eyebrow she smiles and tells me with a blush, "It's stupid. You called me baby and I really like it."

"Aww," I coo at her in a baby voice, which I immediately cease when she glares at me. "No, but seriously, I'm glad you like hearing it cause I love saying it." I tell her as I turn her around, raise her arms, and help her position the sniper the right way.

"Like this?" she questions self-consciously as she begins to look down the scope.

"Exactly, now all you do is aim and fire, but you need to brace your body for the recoil."

"'Kay," she murmurs out distractedly as she concentrates. I see her pull the trigger and immediately see a walker go down. Not quite sure whether it was Jake or her I ask him.

"Hey Jakob?"

"Yeah Rae?" he calls back down.

"Did you just shoot?" I ask him, hoping he didn't and that it was Quinn.

"No. Why?" he ask unsure.

"I'm teaching Quinn to snipe, so just hold your fire for a couple minutes ok?"

"Sure thing boss," he tells me, causing me to roll my eyes and laugh at how much he sounded like Noah.

"So it was me that got it?" Quinn asks me excitedly.

"That it was," I tell her with a grin. "Now try again so we can see if you're just a natural or if it was a lucky shot."

"I'm a natural at everything I do," she informs me with a cocky smirk and a wink before focusing down the sight again. Again a walker goes down after she fires, then again, and again, and again. She ended up shooting fifteen times and only missing three of them.

"That was amazing and beyond hot by the way," I tell her as I take down the last of the remaining walkers.

"Oh I know," she jokes. "How do you think I felt when I first came out here and saw you shooting and right now?"

"Well if it's anything like I felt then dayum." She just laughs at me as I take down the last walker I see and lower my gun. I grin at making her smile and laugh, and I silently vow to always keep her smiling and laughing. Her smile and laugh are just to beautiful to keep hidden.

"You're beautiful," I tell her as I set my gun down and wrap her in my arms. She wraps her arms around my neck and smiles shyly at me.

"Thank you. Not very many people used to tell me that and when they did I never really believed them, but I do with you," she says. I just smile lovingly at her and capture her lips in a sweet kiss. I still can't believe I'm allowed to do this whenever I want or how amazing she makes me feel. I never want to let this go and if I have any say in it I never will.

**So? Was it good? Bad? Beyond suckish? Let me know in a review por favor? I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! = )**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So a HUGE thanks to all of the people who read, reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story. I should do cliffhangers more often is I'm going to get the kind of turnout that I got in the last two chapters. Anyways thanks and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Glee_**

It's a couple of days later and Noah, Britt, and I have called another meeting, and as everyone settles into the living room Beth squirms out of Quinn's grasp and toddles her way over to me. I grin and pick her up, kissing all over her face and making her squeal in excitement, and causing Roco to look up from his place laying at my feet.

"Ok guys," I begin, settling Beth onto my hip and addressing the group. "We've been talking and we think it's time to head on over to my lake house, so we're heading out tomorrow at eight."

Once I'm done talking the others all have different reactions. Mercedes, Quinn, and Santana are calm and agreeing because they were already aware of this decision, while everyone else looks worried, and Finn, Will, and Artie look a little reluctant.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Will asks hesitantly.

"Look Will, we've already had this conversation, but yes I do, as do Noah and Brittany. It's ten times safer there and we won't have to be couped up inside all of the time, because the perimeter's safe. Also it's way bigger then this house, which means people won't be forced to sleep in offices, attics, and living rooms, and we won't be cramped there like we are here. We'll also be able to start training you guys there so you'll know how to defend yourselves," I finish my rant with a glare his way and all of the people who looked worried before still looked worried, but also excited at the prospect of being outside safely for the first time in about a week.

"Do you need us to do anything mija?" Gerardo asks.

"Yeah I do actually, we need to get all of the food and supplies packed up and ready to go for tomorrow. Also I need all of you to pack up your belongings because I want to start loading up at exactly eight and leave here no later then eight-fifteen, and it's about a four hour drive to my place," I tell them and after getting all of their agreements I dismiss them and collapse on the couch, Beth still in my arms and Roco at my feet.

"You look exhausted baby," Quinn points out as she sits beside me and rests her head on my shoulder. Beth squirms from my hold and crawls from my lap into Quinn's before laying her head on her chest.

"That's because I am, I'm sure Noah and Britt are as well," I tell her and she stares at me with her eyebrow raised. Soooo sexy. I mean seriously it makes me hot just looking at it. "We were up most of the night packing up the weapons, and planning and strategizing for tomorrow," I explain as I lean over to pick up Roco. I begin to pet him and he wages his tail in excitement and begins to try and lick my hand.

"Do you want me to pack for you, so you can rest?" she questions me worriedly.

"No it's fine. Really it is," I try to reassure her as she gives me a look full of disbelief, "I don't have much to pack and I'll be sure to go to sleep early so I'm completely on guard tomorrow, I promise," I tell her as I lean down to give her a kiss. We sit there kissing sensually for a few minutes until Santana plops down on Quinn's other side, pulling Britt into her lap afterwards.

"Oh gag you two, go get a room," she teases.

"Well since this is my house then this is my room, so technically Satan we're already in a room," I joke back with a sweet smile on my face. She just rolls her eyes with a chuckle.

"So we're really leaving tomorrow huh?" Britt and I nod. "Good cause I needs my own space, and all these people crowded around eachother are making me wants to cut a bitch," Santana says, causing us to all laugh.

I heave a sigh and get up with a groan, "Well time to go pack," I say and help Quinn up before we both head upstairs, and Roco crawls into Brittany's lap instead.

* * *

At exactly eight-fifteen we're loaded up and pulling away from my old house. I'm in my customized black and purple Jeep Wrangler with Quinn, Sarah, Beth, and Roco, and I'm in the front of the line leading the way. Then behind me is Kurt in his SUV with Finn, Artie, Sam, Stevie, and Stacy. Behind him is Brittany driving my SUV with Santana, Rigo, Mike, and Tina. Behind her is her father in his car with Judy, Emma, Will, and Sue (much to Will's displeasure because Emma's focused on her instead of him). Then bringing up the rear is Noah in is truck with Mercedes, Jake, and Kelly.

After about an hour and a half of driving we have to pull over so Quinn can change Beth and let Roco out to do his own business. A few other people decide to take a quick restroom break as well and then we're back on the road.

We have to change courses twice because of the amount of cars and debris that litter the roads and after stopping once more to eat a quick lunch we finally arrive at my place. I look over to Quinn and laugh at the dumbstruck look on her face.

_"Holy hell Rachel, this place isn't a lake house, it's a fucking impenetrable force,"_ Kurt says over the walkies in awe.

"I told you guys it was safer," I laugh over the walkies.

_"Safer my ass, girl this place is a freaking worry free paradise,"_ Mercedes says I pull up to one of the gates and I lean over Quinn to grab a remote from the glove box.

"What's that?" Quinn questions.

"It's the remote to open the gates," I explain as I type in the first code for the electric fence, that's on. As the first gate's sliding open I type in the code to the second fence, which is steel, and then lead the way up the driveway.

Behind all of the gates is around ten acres of land, including a pretty huge pond, which house Brittany's ducks, three obstacle courses, one for beginners, a hardish one, and one for people like Noah, Britt, and I who've been doing this all of our lives. We also have a greenhouse to grow fruit and vegetables in and a shed that's next to the house that holds our dirt-bikes, four-wheelers, jet-skis, and a boat and my black and chrome Ninja 250r, as well as any extra supplies we may need.

Once we're all parked in front of the house and all of the gates are closed and secure, we all gather by the front door and I lead the way inside. I hear a few gasps and "holy hells" as they take in the inside of the house. We're in the foyer right now but immediately off to the right side is a game room, and to the left of the foyer is the living room which has two huge sectionals and a few recliners. The kitchen is right behind behind the living room and the dining room's next to the kitchen. Then there's three bedrooms, three bathrooms, and an office down here, and then there's ten bedrooms upstairs, along with 4 Jack and Jill bathrooms, 4 regular bathrooms, and my master bathroom, a fully furnished gym in the attic, and the basement's stocked up with food and supplies.

"Ok guys so room assignments are Judy, Artie, and Gerardo down here, Quinn and I are in the master suite with Beth, Jakob you and Rigo are in your room, Kelly you're in your's with Sarah, and Stevie and Stacy are in a room. Noah are you and Mercedes sharing?" I ask them both and at their nods I continue, "Ok so you know where your room is, Britt so do you. Mike and Tina will share a room again, and Emma who would you like to be roomed with?" She looks between Sue and Will for a few seconds before receiving a nod and a small smile from Sue.

"Um...Sue and I can share a room," she tells me quietly with a smile on her face.

"Ok so that leaves Kurt, Sam, Will, and Finn. Kurt?"

"Oh! Um...Sam," he tells me with a faint blush rising to his cheeks. I just smirk and nod cause I totally knew something was going on between them.

"All of the rooms are up for grabs except mine, Noah's, Brittany's, Kelly's, and Jakobs," I finish telling them and then we all go back outside to grab our things and settle in.

Once we drop our things in our rooms me, Noah, and Brittany head back outside to start bringing in the other supplies. Not even five minutes later Santana, Quinn, Sam, and Mike appear and begin helping us.

"Hey Rach?" Sam calls on our third trip back out to the cars.

"Yes Sam?"

"When are you going to start the training?" he asks, excitement coating his voice.

"I was thinking on Monday, you know so we can take the rest of the weekend to settle in and get you all used to the house," I tell him with a smile, and trying not to step on Roco who's running and jumping around my feet, trying to play.

* * *

After everything gets put away and dinner gets eaten Quinn and I are in our room making out while Noah has Beth. Quinn's currently on top of me with her tongue shoved in my mouth, not that I'm complaining cause it's fucking amazing, and my hands are buried in her hair. She shifts slightly on top of me and her leg presses up against my center causing me to moan. I feel her smile evilly into our kiss before she presses her thigh into my center even harder, causing me to moan even louder and bite her bottom lip in pleasure. She moans from the pain and moves from my mouth to my neck, licking, sucking, and biting everywhere. Once she reaches my pulse point she begins to suck hard, causing me to groan and squirm in pleasure.

"Take your damn dog Ber-" Santana begins to say barging into the room but freezing when she sees the position Quinn and I are in.

"Wow hot" Britt says at the same time while staring at us with darkened eyes. Quinn's still on top of me, but now she's turned facing the door and glaring at her two best friends.

"My bad," Santana apologizes with a smirk before setting Roco on the bed and pulling Britt out of the room.

"Why?!" I groan as I bury my head into the crook of Quinn's neck as she rolls off of me. Roco's ears perk up at that and he rushes over to me as fast as he can with a whine. "I'm ok buddy," I reassure him with a small, and frustrated, smile before picking him up and scratching behind his ears.

"I hate them," Quinn grumbles out sullenly. Roco looks at her for a moment, then to me, and then back to her, before he squirms out of my arms and over to her. He licks her hands a few times until she starts petting him and he settles down against her side.

I smile at this and cuddle into both of them, wrapping my arms around Quinn's waist and effectively trapping Roco in between us. "It's not that bad baby, we'll just have to continue where we left off later," I tell her with a wink.

"You bet your sweet ass we will be," she says back while laying her head on my chest.

"Goodnight beautiful," I whisper in her ear before kissing her.

"Night baby," she whispers back after we break the kiss. There's a whine from in between us and we laugh.

"And good night to you too Roco," Quinn and I say with a laugh, causing a tiny bark.

**Good? Bad? Horrible? All you've gotta do is type in the box below to let me know = ) Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here's the next chapter and I'm sorry it's kinda late, but I had alot to do the past couple of days. Thanks to my readers and I hope you enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee**_

It's six-thirty on a monday morning and Noah, Brittany, and I are once again in front of the group, but this time we're not in my living room, no now we're outside by the beginners obstacle course and ready to train.

"Ok we're starting with some stretches so everyone on the ground," Britt orders and Noah, Santana, Quinn, and I drop down immediately. The others follow a little slower, and some down right reluctant. We run through all of our stretches and then Noah leads us through our warm-ups, which are 20 jumping-jacks, 30 sit-ups, and 10 push-ups.

As I look around the group I already see a significant amount of them tired and out of breath from those simple exercises and address them, "I really hope you're all not tired already cause those were the easy part." At hearing this everyone eyes the obstacle course wearily, and some let out a groan.

"Alright everyone line up. Rachel's going to show you a quick run through of the course and then each one of you are going to run it until all of you are running it in five minutes or under," Noah instructs them.

"Are you insane?" Kurt asks, his voice a higher pitch then normal as Mercedes nods along beside him.

"No I'm not, and it's easy. This course is nothing compared to the other two so suck it up," he orders and Kurt snaps his mouth shut.

"Go!" he shouts and I take off into the course. I climb, jump, duck, dodge, and roll until I'm at the end and Britt calls the time.

"Wow Rae, you broke your old record," she tells me giddily.

"Oh yeah? What's it now?" I question curiously.

"2:50," she answers, showing me the stop watch.

"That's pretty awesome," I say as I take the clip board and pencil from Quinn with a quick kiss. "Alright who's first?"

"I'll go!" Sam shouts excitedly, causing all of us to laugh and Beth and Sarah to squeal in excitement from their playpen when Roco barks with us.

"Alright get ready Sam. Set?" At his nod Noah shouts, "Go!" and he's off. We all watch and cheer Sam along and when he reaches the end Britt calls time.

"6:10!" Britt calls and I write it down beside his name. "That's not bad Sammy, good job," Britt praises while Noah and I clap him on his back.

"Next?" I call out and Mike steps forward. Once he's ready Noah gives him the go and we all watch in amazement as Mike does the course like it's nothing. Once he reaches the end Britt calls time and I eagerly await the results.

"4:45! Oh my gosh that was awesome Mike!" she squeals out and hugs him. He hugs her back with a blush and a laugh and then goes back over to Tina, his blush only deepening as everyone else praises him.

* * *

We stay out at the course until one-thirty and then we head inside to rest and eat lunch, and once inside me, Noah, and Britt go into our office and look over the times. No one else was able to do as well as Mike, but Santana and Quinn were close. Quinn's time was 5:15 and Santana's was 5:20, but the rest of them were either decent or down right bad.

"I think the reason that they did as well as they did was cause of Sue's training," Britt says as we walk into the living room and join the others. I plop myself into Quinn's lap and watch as Beth plays with Roco on the floor, and Noah joins them. I feel torn when it comes to her because she was technically my sister, but I'm beginning to see her as a daughter. Everytime I see her and Noah interact I get a pain in my chest because she's his and not mine. It's pretty confusing, annoying because I shouldn't be jealous of my bestfriend.

"I think you're right Britt-Britt," I tell her, not taking my eyes off of Beth.

"Babe?" Quinn questions in my ear.

"Yes?" I ask, finally tearing my gaze away from the baby.

"Are you ok?" she questions, worry evident in her voice. I smile at her and peck her lips before resting my head on her shoulder.

"I'm fine I was just thinking about Beth," I whisper to her.

"What about her?" she asks curiously.

"Nothing," I reply quickly with a blush.

"No it's not nothing. If it was nothing then you'd tell me," she huffs with a pout. I stare at her lips and have the biggest urge to kiss her pout away, so I do. Well I do until she pulls back with a glare.

"Fine I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to get mad...or laugh cause this can go either way," I tell her, burying my head in her neck to hide my face.

"I promise," she says quickly.

"I love her...you know like she was my own, and I want her to be but...I don't know I feel stupid for even thinking it," I mumble out. Quinn doesn't say anything and when I pull back to look at her face I see her grinning with tears in her eyes.

"It's not stupid baby, it's actually very cute and very sweet," she whispers in my ear before pulling me into a deep and passionate kiss. Once we break apart panting for air she rests her forehead against mine.

"I'm not cute," I mumble out with a pout. She just rolls her eyes and kisses me quickly before speaking again.

"I think she loves you like her own parent as well. And if you were worried about mine and Puck's reaction you really shouldn't have been. We talked about it a few days after we got together, and Puck told me that he would be happy for Beth to consider you as one of her parents. And you should've known I'd be ecstatic." I just close my eyes tightly to keep my tears at bay and pull her into another breathtaking kiss. We continue to make out for awhile until Santana comes and physically removes me from Quinn's lap.

"What the hell?!" I growl out with a glare.

"Hey calm down Thing 1, we've been calling you guys for ten minutes to come eat and I was voted to retrieve you," she explains, palms out. I give her a nod and help Quinn up from the chair.

* * *

After lunch we're all outside again, but this time we're at the shooting range. Ten people are at a stall equipped with pellet guns and ammo, while the rest are over at a table with Noah, who's showing them the basics of guns, gun safety, and gun care.

"Why are we using pellet guns instead of real ones?" Santana questions with a scowl.

"Cause San, you all have to learn how to actually aim first, and also I'm not letting any of you near a real gun until you know how to use them correctly," I tell her, again, with an eye roll.

"Ok guys we already showed you how to reload and how to work your safety's so...shoot!" Britt orders, and immediately people begin shooting at the targets lined up.

After two hours of shooting we switch stations and Britt and I begin to re-explain what's going to happen.

"Why are the people who haven't wanted to participate today forced to?" Will asks with a scowl, interrupting me. I see Brittany roll her eyes and turn away, causing me to chuckle.

"Look Will-" I begin, only to get cut off again.

"And that's another thing! You're always calling the adults by their first names and it's rude," he says.

"No what's rude is you continuing to question mine, Brittany, and Noah's leadership abilities when you don't even know what in the fuck to do!" I shout, pissed. This grabs the other group's attention and now all eyes are on me. "Why _Will_? Huh? Why in the hell do you keep trying to undermine my authority?" I demand.

"Because you're a kid!" he yells back. "And you're a girl!" At hearing this I go to lunge at him but am held back by Finn. Once I realize it's him holding me back I step on his foot as hard as I can, and once he loosens his grip I twist his arm behind his back. I faintly hear Beth's and Sarah's cries, along with Roco's growling and barking, but it doesn't really register because I'm so pissed. I push Finn as hard as I can into Will and they both topple to the ground.

"I may be just a _kid_ as you put it Will, but who saved your ass at the school? Who brought you your belongings? Who's keeping you safe _right now_? Huh? Who?!" I demand. And when he stays silent I shake my head and walk back towards the house so I don't do anything stupid.

* * *

"Rach?" I hear Quinn's timid voice call out from behind my office door sometime later. I really couldn't tell you when though.

"Yeah?" I call out from my seat, my face buried in my hands.

"Can we come in?" I hear Britt ask.

"Yeah it's open," I tell them with a sigh.

"You ok Jewbabe?" Noah asks as he sits down in his chair.

"No I'm really not. I'm tired. I'm tired of Finn and Will's bullshit but I can't just kick them out," I answer into my hands, and I feel Quinn begin to rub my back.

"I say the assholes deserve it," I hear Santana mutter and I raise my head up with a laugh.

"While I really want to agree with you San, I can't because they don't deserve to die," I say, picking up Roco, who's whining at my feet, and taking Beth from Quinn, who keeps reaching for me and whining.

"Yeah I guess," she mumbles.

"So what are we doing boss? We would've been here sooner but we needed to lock the guns away, you know, just in case," Noah tells me. I sigh and nod my head.

"I have an idea, but Quinn, Santi, and Mercedes aren't gonna like it," Brittany speaks up.

"What is it?" I ask, while Quinn and Santana eye her with apprehension.

"Well we could pretend we're leaving them," she says.

"Go on," I urge with a grin.

"Well we can give them supplies and then drive into some town and drop them off somewhere, but instead of leaving them we make them think we left and then follow them to make sure nothing really bad happens to them," she finishes explaining with a grin that mirrors mine and Noah's.

"Hell to the no!" and "Absolutely not" is heard at the same time, causing us to flinch back in our seats. I even hold Beth in front of my face to block Quinn's glare.

"Look I know this sounds bad but it's actually really good," I try to tell them.

"How in the hell is leaving a place that's safe and going to one that isn't a good idea?" Quinn questions with a growl. I swallow a few times before I'm finally able to answer.

"Because we were already planning on going into town once a week and looking for supplies and survivors?" I explain but it comes out more like a question, and they both glare even harder.

"Guys, we really need to do this, cause if we don't then we're never going to get the respect we deserve from them, and also we need all of the supplies we can get," Britt tries to reason with them. They continue to glare at all of us for what seems like an eternity, but really it's only a few more minutes, before they both huff out a fine.

"But!" Santana exclaims, "Other people go with you three and you check in every thirty minutes."

"I think that's reasonable," I agree with a nod. I look at Noah and Britt to see them nod as well and then set Roco down so I can stand up. "Lets go inform the others of our decision," I say with an evil grin, extremely giddy to see Finn and Will's reactions to the news that they're being 'kicked out'.

**Good? Bad? Thanks for reading and please review! = )**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: Glee's not mine**_

Before I exit the office I stop at the intercom on my wall and press the button that lets me talk to every room of the house at once. _I need everyone in the living room for a meeting now. I repeat I need EVERYONE in the living room for a meeting now._

After I'm done speaking I walk out of the office and into the living room to see almost everyone already there. Will, Finn, Emma, Sue, Sam, and Stacy are the only ones not there so I go and stand in front of everyone to wait, Noah and Brittany flanking me.

"That was pretty cool Rach, I didn't even know that was there," Sam says as he walks into the living room with the others behind him.

"Yeah my dads had it installed cause it's such a big house and it was always hard to find everyone," I tell him with a sad smile.

"What's this about now?" Finn asks with a roll of his eyes and I growl at him, causing Beth to giggle and Finn to shrink back slightly. "You and Will are leaving," I inform them with a smirk, and everyone looks at me like I'm insane, while Finn and Will look scared.

"What exactly do you mean when you say _leaving_ dear?" Judy asks me hesitantly.

"She means that all three of us have discussed it, and we're kicking them out," Noah explains and I hear a whimper coming from Finn. I look over at him to see him and Will extremely pale and trembling. I then see Sue smirking at me and when I catch her eye she winks. I guess she knows what we're really planning then.

"Are you really kicking them out?" Kurt asks skeptically.

"Yeah I am. I'm tired of their shit so after this meeting they're going to go and pack their things, and tomorrow morning we're driving them back to Lima," I tell him.

"You can't though! We'll die!" Finn whines desperately.

"Sorry dude, but you should've thought of that everytime you kept questioning Jewbabe's authority. Like she said before, you don't have to be here," Noah reminds him. Finn and Will blanch for a moment before Will straightens himself out and stares at me.

"You're lying," he says. I stare at him in shock before I square my shoulders.

"The hell I am, you'd better be ready in the morning cause you and Finn are out of here."

"Emma?" Will questions desperately when he finally realizes I'm serious.

"Yes Will?" she questions from Sue's side.

"Do you not even care that she's throwing us out?" he whines pathetically.

"Of course I do Will, but it's not my call to make," she says quietly.

"Wait! What about if we vote on it?" Finn asks desperately, grasping at anything that could change the outcome. Will brightens at the idea.

"No," Britt says simply.

"No?" Finn and Will whimper out together.

"Nope," she repeats. "We'll drop you off in Lima with supplies to last you about a week if you ration, and then you're on your own."

"So enjoy your last home-cooked meal," I tell them before walking out of the living room and upstairs to my room, Beth still on my hip and Roco at my feet. I open my door and flop onto my bed, making Beth giggle happily.

"Rae-Rae?" I hear as my door opens and I see Sarah walking into my room.

"Hey Sar-bear," I say with a grin as I bend over the edge of my bed to pick up a whining Roco. Sarah smiles back at me as she makes her way over to the bed and climbs on. Roco immediately squirms out of my hold and rushes over to Sarah and Beth, causing them to both squeal happily. I watch them play with a look of adoration on my face before I join in.

I feel eyes on me and look over to the doorway to see Quinn standing there. I catch her eye and smirk.

"Like what you see?" I joke with a wink.

"Of course I do, I see my amazingly beautiful girlfriend playing with our daughter and her niece, and that's the most incredible site I've ever seen," she says as she walks to the bed. I blush crimson but grin stupidly at her calling Beth our daughter.

As she reaches the bed I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her on top of me, causing her to squeal in my ear, and also causing Beth, Sarah, and Roco to climb all over us in excitement. We just laugh and play until dinner.

* * *

The next morning at six I'm loading up my SUV and Noah's truck when Mike, Britt, and Sue walk out of the house fully equipped and ready to go. They walk over to my car and climb in, with Britt behind the wheel and Sue in the passenger seat.

A few minutes later Quinn walks outside holding Beth and gripping Sarah's hand, with Noah leading Will and Finn behind her. Noah smirks at me and throws me a wink that Will and Finn can't see, before leading them over to my car. They both look like they're walking on death row and I couldn't be more elated.

"You'd better be careful baby," Quinn orders me before pulling me into a kiss. After we break apart I take Beth and kiss all over her face, causing her to wiggle and giggle.

"Are you gonna be a good girl for mommy?" I coo to her in a baby voice. I get a bunch of incoherent babbles and a smile back and take that as a yes. "Good girl. I love you," I tell Beth then I pull Sarah into my arms.

"Can I go with you and No-No?" She asks while rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Sorry baby you can't, but I'll bring you back a treat ok?" I ask and at her nod I smile and kiss all over her face like I did with Beth. I get the same reaction before I set her back on the ground with an "I love you" and pull Quinn into me again. "And I love you as well," I whisper against her lips before I capture them again.

"I love you too, and you'd better be checking in every thirty minutes," she says after I break our kiss.

"I will baby," I promise her. "Now go tell the others bye."

As she walks to where the others are Judy walks up beside me. "You're not really going to leave them are you?"

"Na, we're just trying to scare some sense into them," I reassure her, before giving her a quick hug and hopping into Noah's truck.

* * *

We reach Lima around noon, because we had to keep trying out new routes because of all of the walkers. We just drive around the town for a few minutes, trying to scout out a relatively safe place to 'leave' Will and Finn.

"_Where are you wanting to drop them at?"_ Sue asks from over the walkie. I look at Noah and he just shurgs, so I roll my eyes and look back out of my window to think.

"We can check out the school, and if it seems ok we can leave them there," I tell her before Noah turns down a street that leads to McKinley.

_"Ten-four," _she says back as they follow us.

Once we reach the main road the school's on we can't get near the place because it's so crowed with all of the walkers. Noah and I share a glance before he pops a u-turn and heads back towards town.

"New plan, we're just going to drop them off in town," I tell the others.

_"Kay,"_ Britt says as she continues following us. When we make it into town we pull up to the comic book store and quietly get out. Noah and I cautiously make our way inside the store before checking every inch and finding it clear.

We both walk back outside and pull Will's and Finn's duffels from the bed of Noah's truck after signaling the all clear. The others get out and Mike has to force Will and Finn out of the car. They both look like they're fixing to pass out and I have to hold in my laughter.

"Alright this is your new home unless you decide to leave elsewhere," I tell them, dropping their bags on the ground. Noah and Britt drop their supplies in the same spot and we all turn to leave.

"Wait!" Finn calls out desperately before we can reach the door. "Please don't leave me," he whimpers out, falling to his knees with tears pouring down his face. "I'm sorry. Please I'm so sorry."

I have to force myself to turn around and go through with the plan, holding back my own tears at the anguished looks on both of their faces. We climb back into the cars and pull away, driving aimlessly around town for about ten minutes before sneaking back to the store next door to the comic store. After making sure that store's clear also, Noah and I get ready to leave Britt, Sue, and Mike to keep an eye on the guys, while we go scope out the town for supplies and survivors.

"Be careful and don't leave here unless it's absolutely necessary," I order them, the first words I've spoken in over twenty minutes.

"We will. You two be careful as well," Britt tells us, and after exchanging hugs with everyone Noah and I head out.

After checking in with Santana at the house, cause Quinn was putting the babies down for a nap, we head over to the supermarket.

* * *

"You know we're doing the right thing, right?" Noah asks me as he drives.

"Yeah I know," I whisper out, not taking my eyes from the windshield. "It doesn't make it any easier though."

"I know babe, but they're safe, even if they don't think they are," he says, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to look at me.

"I know, and that's the only reason I was able to actually leave them," I tell him with a small smile, which fades as soon as I see the parking lot of Wal-Mart. "Damn and I thought today was going to be easy," I say sarcastically, causing Noah to laugh as he parks his truck as close as he can to the entrance.  
"We need to be hella careful, cause if something happens Quinn and Mercedes are going to be _pissed_," Noah says as he reaches into the backseat for our weapons.

"Yeah I know," I reply back with a sigh, taking my shotgun and bat from him.

"Ready?" he questions and after taking a few deep breaths I nod and we both step out of the truck cautiously.

As we step inside, bats at the ready, we each grab a grocery cart and we begin to walk up and down the isles slowly. We pile as much non-perishable food into the carts as possible and we manage to get through three isles before spotting a few walkers. We leave the carts and carefully creep behind them, killing them before they have a chance to spot us.

We manage to gather six carts of food, while only running into three other walkers, and Noah begins loading them into his truck while I check in with Quinn again, reassuring her that everything's going smoothly.

"Ready boss?" Noah asks as I make my way back towards him.

"Yup lets do this," I says as we head back into the store.

The first stop we make is the pet isle so I can get some dog food, treats, and toys for Roco, and then we begin to make our way over to the pharmacy isles. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as we're about to exit the pet isles and I throw my arm out to stop Noah. I quietly make my way over to the edge of the isle and slowly peak my head around the self. I see a body quickly turn a corner into the pharmacy isle and I make my way back over to Noah quickly.

"There's another person in here," I whisper to Noah in excitement and fear. Excitement because it's another survivor, but fear because we don't know how this person's going to react to us.

"Ok, so lets go see who. We may know them!" he whispers back, jumping up and down on the balls of his feet eagerly.

"We are, but Noah we have to be careful cause we don't know how this person will react to us, and we have to be sure they're not infected before we bring them back with us." He nods his head quickly and unholsters one his pistols.

"Lets do this," he says excitedly before motioning for me to lead the way. I roll my eyes but quickly and quietly make my way over to the pharmacy isle.

I silently creep around a shelf into the isle the person's in and stare in shock at who's standing half-way down the isle looking at an arm brace. I feel Noah come to a halt next to me and we share a surprised look before whispering a "No way in hell," simultaneously, with shit eating grins on our faces.

**So who do you think it is? Please review and thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks to all of the people who've read, reviewed, followed, and/or liked this story cause I appreciate it. Please review and I hope you enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: Glee's not mine**_

"Blaine!" I call out eagerly but quietly. Blaine jumps about a foot into the air and looks around frantically, before he finally spots Noah and I at the end of the isle and his eyes bug out of his head.

"Rachel?" he questions disbelievingly, not waiting for an answer as he drops the razor and rushes towards me. He picks me up and spins me around in a bone-crushing hug before setting me down and holding me at arms length.

"I can't believe you're ok," I breathe out, tearing up at seeing my brother again when I had resigned myself to the fact that he was gone.

"I can't believe _you're_ ok," Blaine counters, wrapping his arms around me again. "It's good to see you also Puck," he tells him over the top of my head.

"You too Corcoran," I hear Noah say back.

"Is it just the two of you or are there other survivors? What about mom and Beth? Brittany?" Blaine asks excitedly. His excitement fades at the looks on mine and Noah's faces though. "Who didn't make it?" he asks, already choking up a bit.

"Ruth, Britt's parents, and..." I hesitate, not knowing how to tell him that our mom was gone.

"Mom?" he questions, tears leaking out of his eyes. I nod slowly, my own tears forming and I pull him into a hug. Noah wraps his arms around us both and we all three stand there for a few minutes and cry. I finally pull back and wipe away my tears.

"What about you? Are you alone or did you manage to bring survivors with you from Dalton?" I ask hopeful.

"Yeah I managed to bring my friend Sebastian, and then we ran into my boyfriend and one of his friends," Blaine tells us as he wipes away his own tears.

"That's great, are they here?" Noah asks eagerly as Blaine turns and begins walking down the isle.

"Yeah we've actually been camping out here for about a week," Blaine says from over his shoulder as we follow him.

"Well that explains the almost non-existent amount of clowns we've come across," Noah says as we're lead to the camping and sports section of the store.

"Yup," I answer back distractedly, not taking my eyes off of the three boys ahead of me, two of which I recognize. "Noah is that...?"

"No way in hell. Yeah babe it is," Noah tells me in shock.

"Puckerman? Berry?" One of the guys ask in surprise at the same time as another says "Rachel?" in the same tone.

"Hello David, Jesse," I greet them, my smile huge. When we went out today hoping to find other survivors we never even dreamed about finding people we already new. I also can't believe I have my brother back. Now all that needs to happen is for my dads to make their way back to me.

"Karofsky. St. James," Noah greets them. I can tell he's conflicted so I grab his hand and squeeze it gently to let him know that it's ok. He gives me a look asking if I'm sure, and I smile and nod in response.

"You guys know eachother?" Blaine asks with a happy confusion.

"Yeah we went to school together and Rachel and Jesse used to date," Noah tells him. Blaine looks between Jesse and I for a second before focusing on me and furrowing his eyebrows.

"I thought you were gay?" he asks.

"Oh I am, but my school wasn't the most...tolerant, so...yeah," I explain weakly, not wanting to tell my baby brother what really went on at McKinely.

"Hello, I'm Sebastian," the third guy introduces himself since the others are still staring at Noah and I.

"Sup dude," Noah greets him. I smile at his casual attitude before introducing myself.

"Rachel Berry and this is Noah, or as he likes to be called, Puck."

"Berry how exactly would Blaine know if you were gay or not? Come to think of it how do you know eachother anyway?" Karofsky questions, placing a protective arm around Blaine's waist. Noah and I share a look at that.

"Oh that's easy baby, do you remember my sister that I'm always talking about?" Blaine asks Karofsky as Noah and I mouth a confused 'baby?' once his head is turned.

"Yeah I do. Didn't you say her name was...Rachel...Oh! I didn't know you were talking about _this_ Rachel," Dave says nervously. He looks over to me with fear in his eyes and I smirk and shrug. His face turns pleading so I soften my face and nod once. He mouths a relieved thank you and focuses back on Blaine.

"I didn't know you had a brother Rachel. You never mentioned him to me while we were dating," Jesse pipes up.

"Yeah well...not very many people know about Blaine," I explain. Jesse gives me a questioning look but I just brush it off. "Ok well you guys are going to be coming back with Noah and I to my lake house so if you can help us finish gathering supplies that'd be great," I tell them, making it sound like a suggestion when it's really an order. They all look at me for a moment and when I raise my eyebrow they nod and start gathering their things.

* * *

"Ok so we have a stop to make," I inform them once we're all loaded into Noah's truck a couple of hours later.

"What exactly do you mean by stop?" Jesse asks warily. I grin evilly at Noah before schooling my face.

"Well we need to get back into McKinely but it's kinda overrun," I begin and Jesse begins to look worried, "and since we've found you guys, Noah and I thought it's be a good idea to use you and David as bait," I finish with a straight face. I can only hold it until Noah starts laughing at their reactions, which are a mixture of shock, disbelief, worry, and complete and utter terror. At hearing our laughter Jesse and Dave calm down and try to glare, but they're both to relieved to pull it off properly.

"No but seriously, we need to go to the comic store and pick up a few friends," Noah tells them as he starts his truck.

_"Um...guys we kinda have a problem over here," _Britt's voice says over the walkie.

"What's happened B?" I ask with an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

_"Finn alerted the creepies to where they were at and now their building is surrounded,"_ She informs us and I feel my heart stop.

"How in the fuck did they manage to do that?" I question frantically. Noah looks pale as he steps on the accelerator, tearing through the parking lot and in the direction of the comic store.

_"Well one minute everything's calm and there are only a few creepies walking around, and then Finn opens the door, screams loudly when he sees them, and rushes back inside. By the time he was back inside there were already a horde of creepies rushing the building."_ Britt explains.

"Of fucking course. Only fucking Finn fucking Hudson," I grumble out angrily before I take a deep breath and address Britt. "Ok B you and Sue go onto the roof and start picking them off with the snipers please, and have Mike try and barricade the doors and windows the best he can. We're on our way, and please, please, please stay safe," I order her.

_"We will Rachy, you and Puck be careful as well,"_ she tells us.

"We will Britt-Britt. See you soon," I say before I put the walkie back into the console.

"What's the plan boss?" Noah asks as soon as I'm done speaking with Britt.

"Pull over," I tell him. He looks at me like I'm joking for a moment, and when he realizes I'm serious he pulls over quickly. "You, Blaine, and I are getting in the bed of the truck, and David's driving," I inform the occupants of the truck as I open my door and hop out.

"Are you fucking crazy!?" Dave shouts as he stops Blaine from exiting the truck.

"No David I'm not, I actually know what I'm doing. I'm assuming that Blaine is the only one out of you four who knows how to shoot and Noah and I need all of the people that we can get to help us," I begin to explain and Sebastian jumps in once I take a breath.

"I...um I actually know how to shoot."

"That's great," I tell him with a grin. "Ok, so seriously Dave I need you to drive us to the store and drive around the lot or else a lot of people might die," I tell him. He looks conflicted until Blaine whispers something into his ear and then he gives me a shaky nod. "Thank you. Now Blaine and Sebastian in the bed please."

They obey quickly and Dave and Jesse climb into the front seats. Once the truck begins moving I open one of the duffel-bags and hand Blaine and Sebastian a rifle and a M&P. I then make sure my own guns are fully loaded before pulling the ammo bag towards us.

"If you run out of ammo it's in this bag, and you'd better let us know when it happens so we know that we have to cover you," I tell them and at their nods I focus on the road and the looming stores up ahead.

"Ready for this Jewbabe?" Noah asks as we pull into the lot to see about forty of those damn things surrounding the comic store.

"Bring it," I say with a smirk as I raise my shotgun and shoot. I immediately attract at least half of their attentions and they head for the truck. The guys open fire right after I do and we're trying to keep them away from the truck.

I chance a quick glance to the comic store to see Will and Finn with their faces pressed to the cracked glass trying to look out. After about twenty minutes of constant shooting we're finally in the clear and Dave stops the truck. I jump out of the bed quickly, making sure to keep an eye on my surroundings, before I start to make my way towards the comic store. Before I've even taken two steps the door is flung open and Will and Finn bolt out.

"Wait!" I scream out as two walkers appear out of nowhere. I quickly throw two knives but by then it's too late and Will's screaming in pain. He drops to the ground along with the walkers, clutching the side of his neck.

I rush over to his side and pull off my shirt to stop the bleeding. I look up when I feel a presence beside me to see Noah and Britt while the others are on alert, though they keep throwing sympathetic glances over their shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Will. I'm so so so _so_ _sorry_," I sob out. I feel Noah and Britt place a hand on eaach of my shoulders but I ignore them.

"It's-it's ok Rachel. Not...not your fault," he manages to pant out.

"But it is and I'm sorry. Please forgive me please?" I sob. He grabs on of my hands and squeezes weakly.

"I do...cause it's not you-you're fault. I'm sorry though," he whispers out with a small smile. I nod to him because I can't speak anymore with the lump in my throat. Noah and Britt squeeze my shoulders and I feel their tears falling into my hair and onto my bare shoulders.

"T-t-tell...Em...Emma...that I," he stops trying to speak to cough up blood, "I love...her," he finally whispers out before his eyes slowly slid shut and he quits breathing. I lean back onto my heels and pull out my pistol, tears blurring my vision. I blink quickly to make them fall before we all just stare at him in silence, the only sound being Finn's sobbing. As soon as Will starts to move I aim my gun and put a bullet through his head. I stand up silently and collect the supplies from inside the comic store, with the help of Britt, Noah, and Blaine, before climbing into the passenger's seat of Noah's truck and leaning my head against the cool glass of the window.

**Ok so Blaine is Rachel's younger brother by Shelby. She had him around a year after she had Rachel but she kept him.** **Only the people closest to Rachel know about Blaine, meaning her fathers, Puck, Britt, and their families. You'll also learn more about Rachel's fathers in later chapters. I hope you enjoyed, please review, and thanks for reading! = )**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read, review, favorite, and/or follow this story, and I'm sorry for the late update. My bestfriend recently had her baby so I've been busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. = )**

_**Disclaimer: Glee's not mines**_

We're almost back to the house now and Noah and Blaine won't stop throwing me worried glances. Not that I blame them of course seeing as I haven't spoken since we left the comic store parking lot. I just don't deserve their worry. I mean I got someone killed for gods sake. They should be angry with me and questioning my leadership abilities, not worrying about me.

We finally pull up to the house and as soon as Noah puts the truck in park I'm out of my seat and heading for the shed. I hear everyone calling after me but I ignore them and lock myself inside. I want to see everyone, especially Quinn, Beth, and Sarah, but I don't deserve to.

** Noah's POV**

"FUCK!" I scream as loud as I can before I turn around and start punching my truck. I only stop when I feel feminine hands grab my arms and a familiar voice whispering in my ear.

"Noah stop please. What's wrong? What happened?" Mercedes pleads. I don't answer her, instead I turn and wrap my arms around her, burying my head into the crook of her neck.

"Puck where's Rachel?" Quinn asks me, a worried edge to her voice.

"She's in the shed Q," Britt answers her quietly before I can.

"Why's she in the shed? And where's Will?" Judy asks. At hearing Will's name Finn starts crying again.

"No," Emma whispers. After a few seconds she starts crying and I lift my head to see her wrapped up in Sue's arms.

"Rachel thinks it's her fault doesn't she?" Quinn asks quietly, trying not to cry herself.

"Yeah she does. She was just a second to late, and she hasn't spoken an word since," Blaine answers. Quinn raises her brow at him in confusion and Blaine catches on quickly. "I'm her brother Blaine."

"Brother?" everyone, including Finn, questions in surprise.

"Um...yeah. I'm kinda a sore topic for her to talk about because I'm Shelby's other kid. She never did resent me though which I was always thankful for," Blaine explains and Britt and I smile at him at the end, because Rachel was always thrilled to have a younger brother. Granted she wasn't happy about the fact that Shelby kept him but not her, but she always told us it wasn't Blaine's fault and she was never going to treat him like it was.

"So why hasn't anyone gone to try and get Rachel out of the shed?" Santana questions like we missed something obvious.

"Cause Santi, when Rachel gets like this it's hard to bring her back," Britt explains with tears in her eyes. Everyone looks at her in confusion and I grab Beth, who was reaching for me from Quinn's arms, before explaining further.

"Look, we've know Rae for a long time now. I've known her since diapers, and she always called my mom, mom. We all consider eachother siblings," I see Jake, Kelly, and Britt nodding and smile before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Britt moved next door to Rachel when we were five and since then the three of us were inseparable-"

"Why did you never do anything in school to help her then?" Kurt asks with a raised brow.

"She forbid it," Britt tells him.

"She what now?" Mercedes asks.

"We would help her, but with the way Santana and Quinn controlled the school it was hard to stop everything completely, and as Britt said, she forbade us to do anything to ruin our reps. She didn't want the things that happened to her to happen to us, so since we respect her more then we can put into words, we did as she said. We helped when we could but stayed in the background for the rest. It killed us but..." I trailed off. "Anyway like I was saying, Britt and I know her like the back of our hands, just like we know eachother, and like how Rae knows us. The first time she got like this was when Britt got hurt when we were six. She kept blaming herself about the boys hurting Britt cause Britt decided to stick up for her. She stayed up in her room for an entire day before we managed to convince her it wasn't her fault." I pause to breath and Kurt takes his chance to jump in again.

"Why did she think it was her fault? It was those boys faults." Britt and I shrug in answer and then Britt decides to take over because she knew the next couple of times were hard for me to talk about.

"The next time it happened was when we were in the sixth grade. We were playing video games at Puck's place when his dad came home drunk. He started yelling really loud at Ruth and Rach and Puck jumped up and ran downstairs. He was going to hit her but then Rach tackled him away from her, managing to knock him to the floor. He got back up and went to hit Rach but Puck got in the way and took the hit instead. After a few more hits his dad yelled about his own son turning on him to protect a faggot's daughter and left. We had barely gotten her out of her room again and semi like her old-self a week later when we went over to Puck's again to see Ruth crying about his dad up and leaving them completely. He had wiped out their banking account and took a lot of their stuff with him."

"We were able to keep her out of her room, but we were both a shell of ourselves for months. Me because my old man left, and her because she believed she was the reason my family was broken, no matter how many times I told her she wasn't. If it wasn't for Britt keeping us together I don't know what would've happened," I tell them, breaking out of Mercedes hold to hand Beth back to Quinn and hug Britt.

"It happened again when Shelby came into her life with Blaine the first time. She told her that she couldn't be her mother because she didn't need one, but then told her that she had a younger brother and that she wanted them to meet. She was in her sad state for over a month before we convinced her to meet Blainers. After they meet and got to know eachother she was better," Britt tells them.

"This last time that she fell into her depressed state was because her Daddy, Leroy, got called into active duty and shipped over seas at the same time that her dad, Hiram, was forced to go on a business trip. He worked for the government also and saying no wasn't an option for him. Both of her dads were gone and she didn't know what was going to happen to one of them. We managed to get her cheered up again in about two weeks. Those were the ones we weren't able to stop, but we found out pretty quickly that if we catch the situation early we can stop her from getting closed off and depressed," I finish, Britt still in my arms.

"So that's why her parents aren't around?" Gerardo asks.

"Yup," Britt says, popping the p. "I wish they were though cause I miss them," she says sadly.

"So why aren't you in there trying to stop the downward spiral?" Santana demands with worry in her voice.

"I tried on the way back, Blaine and I both did, but it's worse than all of the other times. This time someone died and she blames herself," I tell her, clenching my fist and trying not to break down in tears.

"So you're saying there's nothing we can do?" Sue asks, worry coating her voice as well. That's definitely interesting.

"I don't know," I manage to get out through the lump in my throat. I then look around for Quinn, to ask her to check on Rachel because I think she's the best person for the job, but she's nowhere to be seen. I smile inwardly because I know where she is.

"I'm going to train, I'll see you guys later," I tell the others before releasing Brittany and jogging towards the obstacle courses. If I don't do something to get my mind off of Rachel I'm going either going to break down, go crazy, or both. I feel a presence beside me and smile at Britt briefly before all out sprinting to the course, Britt hot on my heels.

**So...? Please review with your lovely thoughts. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! = )**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorited this story. I enjoyed writing it and can't thank you enough for your support. I hope you enjoyed it. = )**

_**Disclaimer: Nothing Glee related is mine.**_

"Go away," I reply, again, to the person knocking on the shed door. Apparently the people in the other end are hell bent on not listening to me though because they continue to knock. "I'm serious you're wasting your time cause I'm not letting you in."

"Rachel please open the door," Quinn's voice pleads from the other side, and I immediately jump from my place in the boat to open the door for her. I smile a small smile when I catch sight of Beth, who's squirming in Quinn's arms and reaching for me.

"Why didn't you say it was you in the first place?" I ask Quinn quietly as I take Beth and walk back into the shed.

"Honestly, I was afraid that you still wouldn't open it if you knew it was me," she tells me with a frown as she climbs into the boat and sits beside me. I wrap one of my arms around her shoulders and pull her into my side. She goes willingly and snuggles into my chest with a smile.

We just sit together in the silence for about fifteen minutes. I know Quinn wants to know what's going on in my head, and at the same time I'm trying to sort it out myself so I don't burden her with my problems. Part of me knows that Will dying wasn't my fault, but there's also another part that's trying to take over and tell me that it is, and that everyone blames me and they're going to want a new leader. Not that I'd blame them.

"Will you tell me what's wrong please?" Quinn finally asks, breaking the slightly tense, although still comfortable, silence.

"I'd rather not," I tell her, burying my face into Beth's blonde curls.

"Baby," Quinn half whines. I chuckle at her cuteness for a second before taking a deep breath and looking into her eyes.

"It's my fault," I manage to choke out around the lump in my throat. I feel the tears beginning to form in my eyes, and I make no move to try and hold them back.

"Oh baby no," Quinn quickly rushes out, reversing our positions to where she's the one holding me now, instead of me holding her. I cry into her chest for a few minutes, Beth looking at me with a heartbreaking expression on her face and whimpering.

I finally pull myself together as Beth starts shedding her own tears and cradle her into my chest. "Shh Bethy. It's ok sweetie. I'm ok. I promise. Please don't cry baby. I'm sorry for upsetting you," I coo to her. It only takes about another minute before she finally calms down as well.

"I love you," Quinn whispers to me. My heart stops and then seems to beat faster than ever. There's also a big ass grin on my face now that's not going away anytime soon. I wrap one of my arms around her neck and pull her into a searing kiss, which we only break because of the squirming baby in my arms.

"I love you too," I mumble against her lips before finally pulling completely away. She just matches my grin and wraps me up in her arms again.

"You do know that nothing that happened today was your fault right?" she asks me a couple of minutes later. I sigh before looking down at a now sleeping Beth in my arms. I study her for a few moments before something in my brain clicks into place.

That part of my me that was trying to take over and make me believe that yes, it _is_ my fault that Will's dead is now silenced. I now realize that even if I could do this day over again I wouldn't change anything. Would I try and keep Will from dying again? Of course. But I'd still do the day the same way. Why? Because I have a family that needs to be taken care of. They come first and if there's something that's trying to threaten them and mess with their lives then it needs to be dealt with. I knew that Will and Finn always questioning me was going to end badly one of these days, hence why this day happened in the first place.

"Baby?" Quinn asks hesitantly. I finally look away from Beth and into her beautiful hazel eyes and smile.

"Yeah I know," I tell her. She looks at me in confusion so I decide to share my little epiphany with her. "The reason I even agreed with the plan for today was because I needed to keep my family and the others safe."

"What do you mean safe?" Quinn questions quickly before I can get to far into explaining.

"Will would have eventually gotten tired of taking orders from a bunch of kids baby. And when that point finally came, sooner then some would think, I have no idea what he would've done. I wasn't going to risk it. I couldn't," I explain.

"That makes sense," she says with a small smile before making a hand gesture telling me to continue.

"As I was saying before I was so _rudely _interrupted," I joke, causing her to laugh quietly, "was that I agreed with this whole thing to keep you guys safe. Does it suck that Will ended up dying? Yeah it really does, but I just realized that if that's the price to pay to keep you, Beth, and the others safe...then I'm willing to pay it," I tell her, my voice trailing into a whisper at the end. She smiles softly at me before leaning down and capturing my lips in a sweet kiss for a few moments.

"Are you finally ready to head inside then?" Quinn questions quietly after we break our kiss. I give her a small smile before standing carefully, not wanting to wake Beth. I pass the baby off to Quinn and then hop out of the boat before taking her back, and then helping Quinn down. "Oh and also," Quinn says from behind me, grabbing my attention and stopping me just before I head out of the shed.

"Yes?" I question, turning around to face her.

"No one blames you," she tells me, catching the tears that have formed in my eyes before they can fall.

"Thank you," I whisper to her with a watery smile.

"There's no need to thank me," she replies before taking my hand and pulling me out of the shed and towards the house.

"Let me take her," Quinn says quietly, stopping me on the porch. I look at her quizzically and she explains. "I'm sure Sarah's awake and she's going to jump you as soon as you walk in."

"Oh! Yeah most likely," I say, gently passing Beth to Quinn.

I take a deep breath before opening the door and having the wind knocked out of me by a tiny body colliding with my stomach. Sarah doesn't say anything, she just squeezes me with all of her might. I pick her up and hug her back before officially making my way into my house. Everyone's in the living room, including Finn, and they all stare at me cautiously.

"I'm fine," I tell them with a small smile. As soon as I say that Jake, Kelly, Noah, and Brittany are all hugging me at once. I just laugh and hug them back the best I can with Sarah still in my arms.

"Thank god," Santana says somewhere off to my right.

"Didn't know you cared Satan," I joke.

"Yeah well...Britts was sad," she says lamely. I just chuckle at her excuse.  
After a few more moments of being hugged the group finally disperses. Noah and Britt stand in front of me and just stare, trying to find out if I'm truly ok or if I'm bluffing. I let them do their little investigation and a few moments later they beam, nod to eachother, and go sit back down with the others.

I feel arms wrap themselves around my waist from behind and lean into the familiar embrace. We just stand quietly and watch as our family and friends interact with eachother, everyone including everyone, including Finn. I know that things aren't going to be easy from here, hell they haven't even been easy up until this point, but I know that as long as we have eachother everything will be ok. I have my brother, my daughter, my girl, the rest of my family, and my friends. We're all safe, happy, and healthy at the moment, and that's all I need.

**Once again thanks for the continued support for this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it. = )**


End file.
